


It Goes Like This

by homeboytroy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeboytroy/pseuds/homeboytroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel AU. Dean Winchester is a kindergarten teacher whose life seems pretty good. That is, until his best friend's brother moves to town. Castiel Novak is tossed out on his privileged, entitled butt, but he's determined to make the best of it. What happens when 'the best of it' comes in the form of a muscular teacher? M for smut and maybe violence. R&R, please please please! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

                “Dammit, Sammy! Did you steal my tie?” Dean Winchester hollered, tugging on a sock and hopping into the kitchen.

                “Dude, I have my own. Why would I want yours?” Sam retorted, watching his brother scramble to get ready in time, amused.

                Dean scowled, stealing a piece of toast off of Sam’s plate. “Isha fus daya coo, oo bish!” Dean said around the toast precariously placed between his teeth while he tucked in his forest green button-up shirt.

                Sam rolled his eyes. “Don’t talk with your mouth full. And I know it’s the first day of school, jerk; otherwise, you would still be veg’d out on the couch, dreaming about your latest conquest.”

                Dean grinned. “I’m gonna meet my new class today. I’m excited, so sue me.” He dipped his toast into Sam’s egg yolk, much to his little brother’s disgust (“Dammit, Dean! You’re an ass, I was going to eat that!”) and Dean laughed. “Meet you at the Roadhouse around five?” He asked hopefully. The Roadhouse was a bar owned by Ellen Harvelle, who had been something of a mother to the boys for many years now. It was also one of the best burger joints in town, and the Winchesters’ hangout.

                Sam sighed and rolled his eyes, secretly amused by his brother’s enthusiasm. “Yeah, yeah.”

Ω

                “Hey, Dean-o,,” commented Gabriel Milton, Dean’s teaching aide, saucily. “How was your summer, hot stuff?”

                Dean rolled his eyes, not amused. “Gabe, you saw me two weeks ago,” he said dryly. “How was the cruise, by the way?”

                Gabe grinned. “Great, even with the terrible company.” At this, he grimaced. Dean sighed. Gabriel’s family was an enigma. His parents were filthy rich, but had always been distant, relying on their eldest, Michael, to take care of his six younger siblings. Despite Gabriel’s insistence that he hated the lot of them (except one brother and his only sister), Dean knew differently. He knew that Gabriel really just wanted his family to get their heads out of their asses and just love each other. A big happy family was a dream both Dean and Gabriel shared, although neither would admit it. This was why it was so very difficult to deal with Gabe after another failed family trip/outing.

                Dean eyed his best friend warily. “You okay to be here?” He gestured to the empty classroom. “You could take the day. The first day is easy enough; I’d be alright on my own.”

                “Is that your way of trying to get rid of me, Winchester?” When Dean opened his mouth to protest, Gabriel chuckled. “I was joking, you numbskull. I’ll be fine to help you with the little mud monkeys.”

                Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, fighting a grin. Although he knew that Gabriel meant his term fondly, parents could very easily get the wrong idea. “You really shouldn’t call them that. Didn’t some mother try to sue you last year, after she heard you call her son that?”

                Gabe grinned dreamily. “Ah, yes, Mrs. Johnson. What a lovely woman.”

                Dean groaned. “Please tell me you didn’t sleep with her.”

                Gabe tried (and failed) to look innocent. “Fine, I won’t tell you how wild she is in the sack.” He winked as Dean grimaced. “Pre-cougars are awesome, man, you should try them sometime.”

                Dean was about to ask for bleach to clean the image from his brain when the classroom door burst open and kids started to pour in, most still clinging to their parents’ hands.

                Dean straightened his posture and put a serene smile on his face, going into what Sam jokingly referred to as ‘teacher mode’. As soon as the final bell rang and parents began shuffling out (most going tearfully), Dean locked eyes with Gabriel, who held up ten fingers, followed by another five. _Fifteen kids_ , Dean thought as he did his head count to make sure everyone had arrived. “Hi, everyone!” he announced in his most soothing tone. “Welcome to kindergarten! I’m Mr. Winchester, and that is Mr. Gabe, but you can call me Fitch.” He winked conspiratorially, and a few of the kids giggled. One boy looked confused and raised his hand, much to Dean’s pleasure. “Go ahead and tell us your name while you’re at it, soldier.”

                The little boy blushed. “I’m Kevin. Uh, how come you wanna be called Fitch?”

                Dean’s grin became a little sheepish. “Well, when I first became a teacher, one of my kids couldn’t say ‘Winchester’, so he called me Mr. Fitchser, until all of the kids were just calling me Fitch. I decided I liked it, so that’s been my class name ever since.” Kevin’s lips stretched into a shy smile, and Dean filled with pleasure. He glanced down at his roster. “Are you Kevin Tran, then, son?”

                Kevin nodded eagerly, and Gabe chuckled. “Good boy. Fitch, how about we go around the room and everyone can introduce themselves to the class?”

                “That’s a great idea! Okay, little lady, since you sit next to Kev, it’s your turn.” Dean smiled encouragingly at the small brunette next to Kevin.  The little girl didn’t hesitate to introduce herself as Bela Talbot, and Dean had to cut her off (politely, of course) or else she would have gone on to tell her life story. He listened as the rest of the kids introduced themselves, checking their names off of the roster: Jamie, Cameron, Sara, Kim, Levi, Lucas, Ben… Dean grinned when as the last kid, a little blonde named Lilith, was done introducing herself. This year was looking to be pretty good.

Ω

                It had been a long drive from his apartment to his brother’s, three towns over. He wasn’t sure he was going to be able to make it off of the elevator. His side was killing him; he’d lost feeling in his legs during the beating, honestly, he was surprised that they were actually doing what they were told. He could feel the slick blood dripping down his skin in various places, and he resisted the urge to vomit. He had never been overly fond of blood, especially not when it was pouring out of his skin in copious amounts. A _ding_ interrupted his disjointed thoughts; he was finally on the right floor.

                _Praise be to God_ , he thought, knowing his energy wouldn’t last forever. The pain was steadily getting stronger as the adrenaline from fight-or-flight response wore off. It had taken all of his willpower to make it to the one person who may still like him enough to care.

                Castiel Novak knocked on his brother’s door, using what little strength he had left. He moaned at the pain such little motions caused, curling into an even tighter ball. He could feel the blood soaking through his shirt and jeans, and he whimpered. They must have done more damage to his body than Castiel had realized.

                “What the fuck?” Castiel heard his brother roar. He felt arms around him, picking him up, but the details were lost on him; the pain was too intense.

                “No’ as bad as it loos,” Castiel slurred before losing consciousness.

Ω

                When Castiel woke up again, it was too bright and his whole body ached. “Well, well, well,” muttered a familiar voice. “Sleeping Beauty finally arises.” Castiel turned his head, gasped at the pain from the sudden movement, and looked at his furious older brother. “So, are you going to tell me what the hell happened?”

                “No,” Castiel whispered. Gabriel made an angry noise and turned suddenly, slamming his fist into the wall, leaving a dent. “Dammit, Castiel! You can’t just fuckin’ show up here, half dead, expect me to take care of you, and not tell me a damn thing about what happened! This is too much, man.” Gabriel made to leave, but Castiel grabbed his wrist, despite the fact he knew it would hurt like a bitch.

                “Thank you. Sorry,” he whispered, his eyes feeling very heavy.

                Gabriel sighed, running a hand through his blond hair. “We’ll talk when I get back from work, okay? But I’m going to need some answers, Castiel.” He glanced at his baby brother again sadly, and then he shook his head. “Sleep, bro. I gave you some meds while you were sleeping; they’re probably going to make you pretty out of it.” He started walking towards the door again, but quickly turned and kissed his little brother’s forehead before leaving abruptly.

Ω

                “So, who pissed in your Cheerios?” Dean asked under his breath, crossing his arms while he monitored an impromptu soccer game.

                Gabe scowled. “No one, idiot,” he muttered gruffly, popping a golden candy into his mouth. He took his sweet time crinkling the plastic wrapper before groaning. “Could you quit with the staring? I can _feel_ it.”

                “If you tell me what the hell is going on with you today. You’ve snapped at three kids, broke a paintbrush, and you’ve pretty much been giving death stares since you got in,” Dean replied, his eyes flickering between the kids and Gabriel’s face.

                Gabe groaned again. “Ugh, fine. I’m a little hungover. My brother showed up last night, beaten to a bloody pulp. I cleaned him up, made sure nothing was broken,” (before becoming a teaching aide, Gabriel was a doctor) “gave him some meds to help with the pain, and got drunk as hell after he finally fell asleep.”

                “Michael?” Dean asked hesitantly.

                Gabe snorted. “As if. No, never Michael. He’s too proud to ask anything of anyone, even if he was dying.” Dean waited for Gabriel to share which of his brothers it had been, but after standing in relative silence for the better part of three minutes, he decided to go back to guessing.

                “The scary-looking twins?”

                “No.”

                Dean put up six fingers, knocked one down for Gabriel, another for Michael, two more for the twins… “And not your sister, so…” Only one finger left. “So, it’s the quiet brother.”

                Gabriel looked at him sharply. “How do you know he’s quiet?”

                Dean rolled his eyes. “I just kinda assumed, since you hardly ever talk about him, and I got to call him something, since you won’t tell me his name. What’s with that, anyway?”

                Gabe made an annoyed sound in the back of his throat. “Ca- my brother likes prefers anonymity.”

                Dean was about to fire off another question when one of the other teachers, Mrs. Masters, interrupted. “Recess is almost finished. We should collect the children.” And although it was phrased like a suggestion, Dean knew it was an order. Mrs. Masters had the ability to make Dean’s life and career a living hell if she really wanted to, and Dean was pretty sure she just plain enjoyed having him under her thumb. It irritated him to know end, but he just forced a grin and mock saluted. “Yes, ma’am!” He stressed the ma’am enough to be insulting, but not enough for it to be obvious it was intentional. Gabriel would usually have scoffed and made fun of Dean for being so unimaginative, but today his heart really wasn’t in it, so they rounded up their class without a word between them.

Ω

                Dean strode into Sammy’s office like a man on a mission. He gave his patented ‘I’m-adorable’ grin to the secretary, who rolled her eyes, already familiar with Dean’s antics. “Hello, Mr. Winchester. Mr. Winchester is just looking over a case, but I’m sure he’ll make time for you.”

                Dean chuckled, leaning down to her desk and settling his weight onto his forearms. “Jess, when are you going to quit bein’ so formal? You’ve been working for Sammy for a few years now, we should be friends by now, at the very least.” He winked at her, something that usually caused girls to blush and stammer.

                Sammy’s little secretary wasn’t as impressed. She allowed him a slight smirk, shaking her head. “You’re terrible, Dean,” she allowed, and the use of his first name made Dean grin. _Dean: 1, Sammy’s hot secretary: 0_

                Dean was ready for the challenge of charming the pants off of her, but his baby brother chose that moment to walk out of his office, grinning like the big giant he was. “Dean! How’d it go, dude?”

                “Pretty good. But something sorta weird happened, and, uh, that’s actually what I’m here to talk to you about.” His gaze flickered to Jessica pointedly, and Sam nodded, composing his face.

                “Of course, yeah. Come on in. And, Ms. Moore?” Sam said with a shit-eating grin. “Thanks for letting me know he was here the moment you heard his loud-ass car.”

                Jess glowed, her big blue eyes shining and a smile on her lips just as big as Sam’s. “Of course, Mr. Winchester.”

                When they were safely inside the confines of Sam’s small office, Dean grinned and wolf-whistled. “Damn, Sammy, when you gonna tap that?”

                Sam blushed and sputtered profusely, glaring at his brother. “Shut up,” he grumbled after a few minutes. “What do you want?”

                Dean sighed, quickly losing his good humor. His mind replayed the events of today, and he shook his head sadly. “Okay, I need a favor, but you can’t tell anyone who you’re doing this for or why. Capisce?”

                Sam stared at him for a long moment, deliberating. Eventually, he sighed. Dean wouldn’t ask him to do anything illegal – no, scratch that, Dean wouldn’t ask him to do something illegal if it wasn’t _necessary._ “Alright, Dean. What do you need?”

                “I need you to investigate Gabe.”


	2. 2

            “ Another shot for Sammy, the big-shot lawyer!” Dean shouted, grinning like a fool. It was a tradition of sorts for him and Sam to get rip-roaring drunk at the Roadhouse after Dean’s first month of teaching was finished. The first time they did this, Dean was so worn out and stressed, Sam could hardly recognize his brother. The night of debauchery was necessary to get Dean to relax again. Then it had happened again the next year, and after that, it just became an expected thing. But usually after the first month was over with, school was smooth sailing from then on out. This also happened to be the weekend after Sam’s last case was finished and over with, so that didn’t hurt their moods, either.

            “And one for my big brother, everyone’s favorite kindergarten teacher!” Sam shouted, laughing at Dean. While Dean was already half-smashed, Sam was still pretty sober, despite his brother constantly throwing drinks his way. It was too easy to pass them off to someone else while Dean took his own shot; when Sam’s brother was tipsy, all of his observational skills disappeared.

            Jo Harvelle, who was like the boys’ sister, poured them both shots of whiskey and fixed Sam with a smirk. “Don’t even try to get out of this one, Sam,” she teased, giggling. Jo worked as a bartender/waitress at the Roadhouse while she finished up her degree at the local college.

            “Sammy, I’mma go piss,” Dean slurred, half-hopping half falling off of his barstool. Sam’s brow furrowed worriedly, but Dean just gave him another grin. “I’m a big boy, Sammy, I can do it myself.” He turned to wink at Jo. “Unless you wanna help me, sugar.”

            Jo rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t stop a fond grin from forming. “Not even if you were the last man on earth, Deanna,” she taunted. Dean flirting and Jo shooting him down was Jo and Dean’s way; it had been going on since Dean turned fourteen and suddenly remembered that Jo was a girl.

            “Aw, Joseph, don’t be that way,” Dean called over his shoulder, swaggering over to the bar’s men’s room. He stood in front of the urinal, unzipping his jeans and sighing in relief, closing his eyes and leaning against the blue tiled wall. He shook himself off, rezipping, before going to one of the ancient porcelain sinks and staring into the cracked mirror. He studied his reflection while washing his hands, frowning as he concentrated on gold-flecked green eyes, a smattering of light freckles over the bridge of his nose, plump, pink lips, and bright white teeth.

            Dean shook his head and strode back into the smoky bar, glancing up at the stage where a local band was covering some old rock songs. He leaned against a wall and smiled, recognizing the song instantly. “ _Carry on my wayward son, there’ll be peace when you are done, lay your weary head to rest, don’t you cry no more_ ,” he sang along, folding his arms across his chest and nodding along to the beat. About halfway into the song, Dean had this weird feeling someone was watching him. Thinking he was being discreet, he let his eyes wander over the array of tables, frowning about halfway through when he spotted a pair of electric blue eyes staring at him. Dean locked eyes with this stranger, who blushed profusely and looked away. Scowling, Dean marched across the bar to confront the man with the startling blue eyes. What he found was a gangly bunch of limbs connected to a thin torso with a handsome face, what looked like permanent sex hair, and those eyes. Dean wasn’t sure whether it was the drunken haze or what, because while this man should decidedly not be attractive to Dean, he was. Immensely.

            Dean scowled and shook his head. “You got a problem, buddy?”

Ω

            Castiel Novak shivered. That deep voice was even beautiful when speaking. He stared into the depths of the stranger’s bottomless green eyes, biting his lower lip nervously. “Sorry,” Castiel rasped, his voice even more gravelly than usual from lack of use. “I was just- You were singing.”

            The man raised an eyebrow. “Uh-huh… And?”

            Castiel blushed again. “It was, ah, good. The singing. Better than them, anyway,” he jerked his finger up at the mediocre band on stage, which earned him a slight smirk from his handsome stranger.

            “Well, thanks, handsome. I’m Dean,” he drawled with a slight slur, grinning in earnest and taking the seat opposite Castiel.

            “C-castiel,” Castiel stuttered, shifting in his seat nervously. He held out his hand, and Dean grasped it firmly. Even though he had initiated it, Castiel let out a small gasp at the touch. Dean’s hand was large, warm, and slightly calloused, and Castiel couldn’t help but imagine what those hands would feel like on him.

            “So, you new here, Cas?” Dean asked warmly, shifting closer.

            Castiel blinked. “Um, yes,” he said quietly, shivering slightly. That was something he would rather not talk about. Instead, he tried to deflect, trying his best at flirting. He took a long sip of his previously untouched bourbon and murmured, “So, Cas?” He raised an eyebrow, a slight smile on his lips.

            Dean’s face flushed lightly. “Yeah, that name a yours.. Well, it’s sorta a mouthful,” he admitted sheepishly.

            Castiel tried to ignore what the word ‘mouthful’ coming out of Dean’s plump, pink lips did to him and chuckled lightly. “Yes, my parents were quite… eccentric.”

            Dean shook his head, grinning. “Thank God my parents went with something normal,” he blurted, then quickly looked down, cursing himself for being a jackass, the alcohol for lowering his inhibitions, and every god on the planet for letting him make such a comment.

            But, when Dean finally looked up, Castiel had an amused look on his face. “Most people have the same reaction. You don’t even want to know how many times I’ve had to pronounce my name for people. School was a nightmare.” He made a face, and Dean laughed nervously.

            Dean drummed his fingers on his thighs, suddenly nervous. What was he doing, sitting, _flirting_ , with a guy? Dean knew he was sort of into men, but a dude he had just met? It was wholly unlike him. He’d only had a few experiences with men, and that was a road he did not want to go down again. But instead of getting up and excusing himself, like he should, Dean nodded to Cas’s glass of bourbon. “You gonna drink that?”

            Castiel slid the glass across the table, a small smirk gracing his lips. “You can have it. I’m not really in the mood to drown my sorrows in alcohol anymore.” And he winked. He _winked_. Dean gulped, oddly turned on.

            “Uh, th-thanks, man,” he muttered, grabbing the glass quickly and gulping down the burning liquid. The drink made him relax a little, sighing. _Thank God_ , he thought thankfully. Dean bit his bottom lip, contemplating. “Hey – you, uh, wanna get out of here?”

            Castiel grinned lustfully, raking his eyes over Dean’s body. “I thought you’d never ask.” He stood, holding out his hand. Dean hesitated, before grabbing Cas’s wrist, trying to make it look as though he was leading some drunk out of the bar. No one needed to know what was really going on.

            Cas, fortunately, seemed to like being manhandled. Dean pulled him to the front, where _of course_ Sammy spotted them. Dean motioned to Cas and gestured, before shrugging. Sammy would get the message. Thankfully, his little brother thought he was as straight as a lance. He would make some assumption, and, if by chance Dean ended up doing the walk of shame home, Sam would just assume he found a girl to go home with.

            Dean hesitated, biting his lip. “I’d normally take you to my car,” he nodded to his ’67 Impala with a mixture of love and pride, “but I sorta got someone with me, so…”

            Castiel glanced around. “Would that alleyway suffice?” He whispered gruffly, and, at Dean’s eager nod, promptly pulled him into it.

            Once they were safely hidden away in the alley, Dean loosened his grip on Cas’s hand. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could ask what was happening, he was shoved forcefully against the brick wall, and Castiel’s lips were on his own, teasing, tasting, and nipping gently.

            “Wanted to do this all night,” Cas gasped, his rough voice even more so. He had one hand pinning Dean to the wall, while the other caressed Dean’s cheek and Dean felt like he was in heaven.

            “Less talkin’,” he muttered, grasping at Castiel’s messy hair and pulling his head back down so their lips met once more. The kissing was sloppy and wet, definitely not Dean’s best, but it just felt so _right_. He could feel his cock hardening in his pants, and he moaned, feeling like a horny teenager.

            Dean wasn’t the only one. Cas teased Dean’s lips open, swirling his tongue around Dean’s, and Dean couldn’t believe how right it felt. He responded enthusiastically, their tongues fighting for dominance. Cas smiled into the kiss, biting Dean’s lower lip, making the larger man groan with need. Castiel’s lips traveled along Dean’s jawbone, down to his neck, and Dean bared the expanse of skin, breathy little gasps escaping his mouth. “Please, Cas,” he whimpered, tugging on Castiel’s scruffy locks of hair. Cas placed feather light kisses all over Dean’s neck, finding his pulse-point and nipping lightly, eliciting a moan from Dean. “Don’t stop, baby, that feels so good,” Dean groaned, one hand gripping Castiel’s hair while the other explored his stomach underneath the thin cotton V-neck.

            Cas groaned breathily at the brushes of Dean’s hand against the hard planes of his stomach. He bucked his hips up, seeking friction. He cursed silently; he hadn’t been this turned on just from making out since he was a kid. But there wasn’t time to question it anymore, because Dean’s hips were responding to his and he couldn’t breathe _it just felt so good_ , Cas thought deliriously, lifting Dean’s shirt inch by tantalizing inch, and _oh God_ this man was beautiful, but before Castiel could pull the shirt up and off completely, Dean shoved him away.

            “What the…?” Cas asked grumpily, but it didn’t take long for him to realize the problem. Dean bent over, clutching his stomach, and promptly vomited.

Ω

 _Did that really just happen?_ Dean thought miserably. He sneaked a peek at Cas, who was watching him with a mixture of concern and amusement on his face. All traces of the lust that had previously occupied that beautiful face were gone, and Dean groaned, wanting to hit himself. _Well, I fucked that up nicely_.

            “Is there anywhere I can take you?” Castiel asked politely, smoothing back Dean’s sweaty hair gently. He glanced over at the parking lot where Dean’s Impala was conveniently missing. “I think your companion is gone.”

            “My brother,” Dean muttered, scowling. Damn Sammy for demanding Dean hand over his keys. He sighed, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. Well, he really didn’t want to go home and have Sammy wake up to find him like this, so… “My friend’s place, if you don’t mind… Gabe, he’ll let me crash on his couch. 702 South Elm, apartment two.” And for some reason, that had Cas’s lips quirking up into a grin. “What’s so funny?” Dean barked weakly.

            Castiel chuckled. “Nothing, nothing.” He took Dean’s hand, threading their fingers together, and led Dean to his car. At Dean’s groan, Cas looked up. “Is there a problem?”

            Dean shook his head with a small grin. “I should’ve known you would be one of those people who’d drive a crap car,” he said mournfully, looking at Castiel’s Fiat 500. “This is like something Sammy would drive.”

            Castiel rolled his eyes. “Shut up, Dean, you’re drunk,” he said sweetly, getting in the driver’s seat. He waited patiently for Dean to get in, him grumbling the entire time.

            “Do you at least have some decent tunes?” Dean made a face when Cas turned on the stereo and a pop station came on. “I can’t believe I made out with someone who listens to this trash. You’re lucky you’re sexy.” He grinned jokingly, reaching for Cas’s hand.

            Cas rolled his eyes again, but took Dean’s outstretched hand. “You’re lucky you’re an adorable drunk,” he retorted, pulling out of the parking lot. He focused on the road, so he wasn’t aware Dean was drinking out of an old silver flask until they were about halfway to their destination. Cas gave him an exasperated look. “Do you really think that’s wise?”

            Dean giggled, looking at Castiel with pouty lips. “It’s’a only night I’ma ‘lowed to drink, man,” he slurred, grinning. “Leas’ til summer, anyway.”

            Castiel raised his eyebrows. “Why is that?”

            Dean rolled his eyes. “Cause parents don’t want their kids teacher to be a drunk,” he said in a ‘duh’ tone. “Plus, five-year-olds are fuckin’ annoyin’ with a hangover.” He flashed a conspiratorial grin in Cas’s direction.

            Cas nodded, frowning slightly. _So that’s how he knows Gabriel_. He listened to Dean babble drunkenly the rest of the way, absently agreeing with all of Dean’s nonsensical ideas. He pulled into the apartment complex’s parking lot ten minutes later, smiling at the man in his passenger seat. “Are you ready?”

            Dean sighed softly. “Can’t we just kiss some more?” He jutted out his lower lip, which made Castiel grin in amusement and want to press gentle kisses all over Dean’s face.

            “Sorry, sweetheart, but I really don’t want to get puked on. But, I’ll offer you an alternative: go to Gabriel’s without arguing, and we can pick up where we left off tonight tomorrow night.” He wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

            Dean blushed, beaming. “Hell yeah!” He leaned over, pulling Cas into a bone-breaking hug, nuzzling his face into Cas’s neck. Cas sighed contentedly, hugging him back, but when Dean started to kiss Castiel’s neck, Cas pushed him away, albeit reluctantly.

            “Dean,” Cas said sternly. This adorable, sexy, drunken man was going to be the death of him. “What did I say?”

            Dean grumbled. “You aren’t my mom,” he retorted, making a face he had seen on one of his kindergartners. At Cas’s laugh, Dean perked up again. “I’ll race you!”

Ω

            “Gaaaaabriel,” Dean sang, banging on his best friend’s door. “Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabe!”

            The door pulled open, and Gabriel stood in front of him, in pajamas and with definite bedhead, looking pissed. “What the… Dean? What are you doing here, man?”

            Dean grinned, grabbing at Gabriel. “Hi, Gabe!” He hiccupped. “I’m kinda drunk. Can I crash here?”

            “Dean, wait up!” Castiel called, running down the hallway. He skidded to a stop, face flushing as he took in the scene before him. “Um, hello, Gabriel.”

            “Cassy? What are you doing with _Dean_?” Castiel blushed scarlet, and Gabe grinned mischievously, looking as though Christmas had come early. “You _didn’t!_ But… Cassy, you dog! You turned Dean gay!”

            Cas looked confused. “Wait, he isn’t…?” and Dean muttered into Gabriel’s shoulder, “M’not gay. Cas’s just a great kisser and sexy as hell.”

            Gabriel smiled wryly. “Sorry, Dean-o, but you’re a little gay.” He looked at Castiel and mouthed incredulously, ‘Cas?’

            Castiel grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “He, um, said my name was a mouthful.” He glanced at Dean, his body sagging against Gabriel’s and his eyes sliding shut. “Um, shouldn’t we get him into a bed or something?”

            Gabe grinned naughtily. “Oh, I bet you wanna get him into a bed, Cassy,” he teased, and when Castiel opened his mouth to correct his brother – he had _not_ said that, even if it was true, Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah; help me toss him on the couch, will you? He weighs a ton.”

            Cas acquiesced, gripping Dean’s legs while Gabriel lifted him up by the armpits. Together, they maneuvered through the apartment, Cas listening to the soft snores coming from Dean’s dead weight with a fond smile on his face. By the time they reached the couch (Gabriel’s apartment was laid out in the weirdest way; the door opened to the kitchen, which had a hallway of bedrooms, which led to the living room), Gabriel looked disgusted. He dropped Dean’s torso onto the blue cushions, while Cas laid his legs down gently.

            “Are you going to tell me how the fuck you got Dean Winchester, ultimate straight dude, lemme tell you, Cassy, to fuck you?” Gabriel exclaimed impatiently.

            Castiel pursed his lips, sitting down carefully in his favorite armchair. “We didn’t- I mean, we might have, but – Gabriel, this really isn’t any of your business,” he sputtered, avoiding his brother’s eyes.

            But, of course, Gabe wasn’t going to let this one go. “Castiel, the last time I checked, Dean was straight. Like, ultimately straight. Straight as a fucking ruler. So, I’m a little puzzled trying to figure out how he thinks you’re a good kisser.”

            The ‘Dean-is-straight’ thing was bothering Cas, too; why had Dean offered to ‘get out of here’? Why had Dean done anything at all in regards to Castiel, other than ask why Cas was staring? Castiel sighed, rubbing his eyes. “Well, I was watching him sing,” he explained, resigned. This was going to be a long night.

Ω

            Dean sat up slowly, every movement causing his head to pound a little bit harder every time. “Fuck,” he whimpered, cradling his head in his hands.

            “Morning, sleeping beauty!”

            Dean flinched at the loud voice, letting out an groan upon recognizing it. “What the hell, Gabe?” He rasped, his throat dry and aching. “The fuck am I doing here, man?”

            Gabriel raised a brow, an amused smile playing on his lips. “Oh, Dean, you are in for it, buddy,” Gabe crowed, not bothering to lower his voice at all. “You came here, drunk as a skunk, babbling about what a great kisser my baby brother is.”

            Dean paled, breathing in sharply. “I, uh..” he stumbled over his words, trying to find an explanation, but it seemed he didn’t need one.

            “Don’t sweat it, dude. Being in the closet is nothing to be ashamed of. Not everyone can be as flamboyant as me.” Gabriel grinned and handed Dean a cup of steaming hot coffee. “I mean, until recently, dear Cassy was, too. But that’s a story I’m not touching with a ten-foot pole.” Dean’s eyes narrowed – Gabriel’s joking tone slipped and his eyes were murderous. Before Dean could ask, Gabe’s eyes flickered behind him and his grin was back in place. “Good morning, Cassy!”

            Dean cried out, pushing his palms over his ears. “Dammit, Gabe,” he hissed, his head hurting worse than ever. Gabe merely rolled his eyes and snapped, “Drink your coffee. You’re no fun hung over.”

            Dean obeyed grumpily, although he had to admit the coffee was divine. The coffee Sammy made wasn’t bad, but this was food of the gods. He only looked up again when he heard his name. “What?”

            Gabriel chuckled. “Cassy said good morning,” he teased, eyes sparking with mischief.

            Dean bit his lip nervously, glancing over to the overstuffed armchair that was his favorite to sit in when he would hang out with Gabe, and gave a small smile to the dark-haired angel that sat there. “Hi,” he mumbled, blushing.

            “Don’t be embarrassed,” the angel murmured softly, placing a comforting hand on Dean’s wrist. “You didn’t do anything too bad.”

            Dean gulped, but he had to admit, at least to himself anyway, that the hand on his wrist felt sinfully good. “I, um… I mean, we didn’t…?” He faltered, unsure how to phrase his question.

            Castiel’s blue eyes darkened with an emotion that Dean didn’t couldn’t read. “We did nothing more than kiss, Dean,” he said softly, almost ruefully, before withdrawing his touch. Dean had to snap his lips shut to keep a whine from escaping. He was amazed by the urge to follow the beautiful man’s touch, to get those hands back on him. He had never felt that strongly about someone touching him before. It was unnerving.

            Gabriel cleared his throat, looking offended that he was being ignored. “I’m still here, you know,” he complained, looking like a pouty child. “No eye-fucking while I’m in the room.” He thought a moment before adding cheekily, “Unless, that is, I have someone to eye-fuck, too. Preferably more, though.” He winked.

            Castiel wrinkled his nose. “That is abhorrent, Gabriel,” he admonished, frowning at his older brother, who just stuck out his tongue.

            Dean took a long drink of his coffee and dug around for his cell phone. Flipping it open, he sighed. _7 missed calls from Sam Winchester_ , _5 new messages_ , _3 new voice mails_. “Oh, God,” he groaned. “I gotta call Sam,” he mumbled, excusing himself to the next room.

            When Sam picked up the phone, he was not pleased. “ _What the fuck, Dean? You take off from the bar last night with some dude, you don’t come home? I thought you were dead, you jerk!_ ”

            Dean scowled. “I’m a grown man, Sammy, I don’t have to answer to you,” he grumbled rebelliously, before softening his tone. “I’m sorry man, I know, I should have called you, or at least said something before I left. I saw someone I liked and we sort of left together. I was drunk as hell, and a little focused, y’know?” He said the last bit with a smirk, and he could almost hear his brother’s disgusted look (or what he called ‘bitch face #13) through the phone.

            “Too much info, dude,” Sam whined. “And my name is Sam, not Sammy. I’m twenty-seven years old, I’m not a baby.”

            “Whatever, Sammy,” Dean chuckled, rolling his eyes. “Uh, I’m gonna get off here, okay? I’ll be home soon.”

            Dean walked back into the living room, finding only Castiel, who had moved from his perch on the chair to one side of the couch. “Hi,” he said, embarrassed, deliberating between the chair and the couch. After a few interminable minutes, he sat down in the seat next to Cas, smoothing down his rumpled jeans nervously.

            “I don’t know how much you remember from last night, Dean, but if it was not something you had wanted… we don’t have to act on it,” Cas said quietly, staring at his lap.

            Dean licked his lips. _It’s now or never_ , he told himself, turning his head to face Castiel. “Hey,” he said softly, using two fingers to lift the other man’s chin gently. “I admit, it’s not something I’ve really done, at least, not for a damn long time.. But last night was amazing.” Dean wasn’t sure what the deciding factor of his decision was; whether it was Cas’s blue eyes flooding with warmth, or the way his mouth was just begging to be kissed, but the next thing he knew, his lips were brushing over Castiel’s and it was perfection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know this chapter kind of sucks, but I’m kinda new to the whole Supernatural fanfiction thing, and I haven’t really written anything for a long time. Also, for the way Cas and Dean’s personalities kinda change, Cas is shy normally, but when he has alcohol (it affects him really easily, he’s a lightweight) and he’s turned on, he gets really flirty, and when Dean gets drunk, he starts de-aging until he’s about five years old (at least in my kindergartenteacher!verse)


	3. 3

            Gabriel returned to the apartment a few hours later to find his best friend moaning under his little brother’s ministrations. “Gah!” He yelled, covering his eyes. “Could you guys, y’know, not do that on my couch? I haven’t even done that on my couch yet!”

            Castiel squeaked nervously, and Gabriel could hear the zips and snaps that meant his friend had his pants on again, which meant he could open his eyes. He scowled at the pair, who gave him twin grins of guilty pleasure. “You two just made the list,” he hissed, sitting in the rocking chair and tossing the box of donuts he had been sent out for (the bakery that sold them was a few towns over; Castiel made him, “Dean _has_ to try these, Gabriel! Please, it’ll make me feel better, too.”) on the coffee table, harrumphing.

            Dean poked Gabriel’s thigh with his big toe. “Sorry, buddy,” he muttered, his face as red as a tomato, which Castiel apparently thought was the most adorable thing ever, if the soft kisses he bestowed on Dean’s skin were any indication.

            Gabe sighed loudly. “Could you two be any more annoying?” Secretly, he enjoyed watching Cassy be so animated and happy about something, but it was his job to complain. He looked at Dean and lifted an eyebrow. “Shouldn’t you be getting back to Sam, anyway? I thought you two did the whole movie thing after your bar tradition.”

            Dean swore and untangled his limbs from Castiel’s, giving the smaller man a placating kiss on the forehead. “Sorry, Cas, I completely forgot. No wonder Sammy was so pissed at me.”

            Cas furrowed his brow, looking sad. “Well, at least let us walk you to the front,” he reasoned, although Gabriel was positive it was just a way for Cassy to get some more time holding Dean’s hand. Nonetheless, Gabe followed the pair through the hallway and into the kitchen, slightly regretting his decision when Dean went to give Castiel a kiss goodbye and Cas did some freaky shit with his tongue that had Dean growling and lifting Castiel up by his thighs onto the island to get a better angle.

            Gabriel cleared his throat pointedly, glaring at the couple. “Seriously, guys, this isn’t a freaking porno, this is my house!” he complained. Dean had the good grace to look ashamed, but Cas looked as though he was ready to devour Dean on the spot.

            Dean leaned his forehead against Castiel’s sweetly, brushing his lips against Cas’s, careful not to let it go too far this time. He smiled at the raven-haired man ruefully. “Gabe has my number; call me later, and we’ll make plans, okay?” Dean glanced at the clock on the oven and blanched. “Shit, it’s late, I really gotta go!” He kissed Castiel one more time, threw a happy grin in Gabe’s direction and bolted out the door.

            Castiel hummed appreciatively, watching Dean’s backside as he exited the apartment. From his perch on the little island, Cas could clearly see his brother’s worried expression. He groaned. “What?” He snapped exasperatedly.

            Gabriel chewed his lower lip thoughtfully. “Cassy, you know I love Fitch; you’ve heard me talk about him in my work stories.” Castiel nodded, smiling slightly at Dean’s nickname. Gabriel continued. “But are you sure you want a relationship, even if it’s a purely physical thing, with someone so deeply in the closet?”

            Castiel scowled, irritated. “I’m very sure about Dean, Gabriel. I like him. And stop calling me Cassy; it’s embarrassing.”

            Gabriel gave his brother a pointed look. “If Dean’s allowed to call you Cas, I can still call you Cassy.” He smirked at his baby brother’s blush, and continued. “I’m just worried for you, little bro. It isn’t going to be easy for you, so newly out and everything, to be with someone who’s still working on inching himself out from miles inside the closet. I’m serious, Cassy; I could have found Narnia in there before I found Dean. I just don’t want you to get hurt. I know Dean, and the only things he’s ever committed to is his brother and his job.” Gabriel cracked a grin and added, “And his car.”

            Cas allowed a fond smile at the mention of Dean’s precious Impala. They had started talking about his beloved car earlier and Dean wouldn’t shut up about it. Castiel personally thought that it was adorable. “I know what I’m doing, Gabriel,” Castiel said quietly, looking his brother in the eyes. “I’m not a child that needs his big brother to save him anymore. I appreciate it, I really do, but I don’t need it anymore.”

            Gabriel sighed, his bare feet smacking the tiled floor as he padded over to his baby brother and threw an arm around his shoulders. “Well, then, baby bro, you better buckle up, because you’re in for one hell of a bumpy ride.”

Ω

            “Sorry I’m late, Sammy!” Dean blurted as soon as he walked through the door. His brother was waiting for him in the small leather chair that matched none of the other worn furniture in the house ( _It’s chic, Dean!_ Sammy had argued) with none other than bitch face number thirty-two in place. The one that said, _I canNOT believe we are even related; how could you forget this, we do it every year; I wasted my precious time for nothing,_ etc. It was not a face Dean was fond of. But, he figured, he probably deserved it. Sam had supported him ever since he had dared to desire the dream of teaching, and Dean had just ditched part of a ritual that Sammy had started to help Dean get back to himself after teaching had proved more stressful than Dean had prepared himself for. So, yeah, Sammy had a right to be pissed. “In my defense, I have to bring up the hot-chick clause,” Dean threw in helpfully, hoping to get even the slightest grin. The hot-chick clause was a rule that the brothers had put in place when they were nineteen and fifteen, respectively (Dean had been doing it for longer, but it was the first time Sammy had recognized it as a real excuse) when Sammy had met a hot girl who wanted to _hang out_ (Sam had been so earnest, Dean still chuckled at the memory. His baby brother was shocked the next night as he told Dean what this girl had really wanted from him) the night that he and Dean had something planned. Apparently, it was the only night this girl could get away from her very busy schedule. So, the hot-chick clause had been put into place. Dean may have used it every chance he got, but, hey, that’s what exceptions to rules are for. Dean figured that hot dudes probably factored into the equation, too, although he wasn’t ready to explain that quite yet.

            Sam was not amused. “The hot-chick clause is _so_ deactivated during this, Dean, and you know it. This is like, the only time we actually hang out anymore, since my little firm’s been building and since the school has given you more responsibilities. And you blew me off for a one-night stand?” Dean’s little brother was indignant.

            Dean sifted his fingers through his hair, shifting his weight to his other leg. “Well, if it helps, it might not be a one-time thing,” he muttered, a faint blush creeping up his neck.

            Sam squawked. “You, Dean Winchester, may actually be in a relationship?” He peered around the room suspiciously. “Am I being punk’d?” He demanded, scowling.

            Dean gave his brother an exasperated look. “It’s not that unbelievable,” he said gruffly, avoiding Sam’s gaze. Unfortunately for him, being able to look at his gargantuan of a brother in the eyes might have been helpful in aiding Dean to escape a hug from said gargantuan that nearly squeezed him to death. “Dammit, Sammy!” Dean protested, wriggling in the tight embrace like a child who was embarrassed to be seen hugging his mother.

            Sam released Dean with a goofy grin on his lips. “Dean’s in loooooove,” he singsonged, and he reached in to pinch his brother’s cheeks with an evil look in his eyes.

            Dean smacked Sam’s hands away, retreating to the couch. “Bitch,” he spit out, seeing his reflection in the circular mirror on the wall (another ridiculous purchase that could be thanked to Dean’s inability to tell Sam no). “You fucked up my hair!”

            Sam snorted. “Dude, you so had sex hair. If anything, I was doing you a favor, you jerk.” He motioned for Dean to scoot over, and they sat beside each other in a companionable silence, flipping through the channels at random. Dean paused on Dr. Sexy, M.D., while Sam protested, wrestling the remote from Dean’s hands, and he switched to a Law and Order show, which made Dean groan and toss spare change dug out from his pockets at Sam’s head.

            “Seriously, if you aren’t going to watch anything good, at least let me catch up on all the hospital gossip. Come on, I bet Dr. Sexy has already had, like, four flings that I know nothing about!” Dean whined, to no avail. His younger brother just smirked and muttered under his breath about Dean being a girl, before turning his attention back to the show.

            After a good half hour, Dean was enjoying Sammy’s bullshit cop show. The police officers were major douchebags (seriously, who wears sunglasses at night? And that synchronized badge-flipping thing they all did? Totally fake) but it was always satisfying to see anyone, even assholes, put away the bad guys. Plus, it was sort of gory and those were Dean’s favorite sort of movies. He snorted as one of the detectives interviewed some scantily-clad jogger. If only joggers dressed like that in real life, Dean thought wryly, which lead to him wondering if Cas jogged. Dean grinned; he could just see it now: the way those silky athletic shorts would ride low on Cas’s slim hips, a sweat-covered tank top plastered to his surprisingly well-toned chest, leaving nothing to the imagination, that damn hair of his even more unruly than usual, and his eyes – those baby blues would be dark, Dean decided, like they were when they were hooded with lust.

            “Dude, really? What, are you twelve? She isn’t even that hot,” Sam complained, pointedly not looking at the large bulge in his brother’s jeans. He chanced a wary look at Dean’s face and said hesitantly, “So, I talked to Adam today.”

            Dean, who had been very uncomfortable and embarrassed in his previous predicament, felt all traces of mortification fade and morph into something akin to anxiety with a dash of annoyance thrown in. Despite the fact that Adam was their father’s lovechild (who had been dumped on them when Adam was ten) Dean loved his youngest brother fiercely. But Adam calling so soon (they had just spoken to him on the phone a week ago) was never a good sign. “Yeah?” Dean asked, trying and failing to be calm. His muscles tightened involuntarily, his heart beat a little faster, the works. Sam, when he was in a teasing mood, called it Dean’s big-brother reflex. Dean called it fuckin’ annoying, but they had agreed to disagree. “What did he want?” _Damn, did my voice just go up an octave?_ Dean bit his lip to keep from swearing. He was turning into a freaking girl.

            Sam rubbed the back of his neck, not taking his eyes off of the television screen. “He, uh, needs a place to crash. His girlfriend kicked him out, and he was laid off a few days ago.”

            Dean let loose what he believed to be a beautiful array of profanities, while Sam sighed and gave him bitch-face number – well, Dean was too pissed off to remember what exact number it was, but the face itself was full of annoyance, self-righteousness, and a definite _I knew you would react this way_ and _grow up Dean not everything is about you_. “He’s our brother, you ass,” Sam muttered petulantly, acting like a child instead of the twenty-seven year old he was.

            “He’s nineteen, Sammy. Almost as old as I was when I got saddled with his scrawny ass,” Dean reminded Sam sternly. Babying Adam wouldn’t help him in the long run.

            Sam scowled. “You already had guardianship of me, so it wasn’t that big of a deal. Dad sent money every month, plus you were working part-time while you went to school. But it’s different for Adam. He wasn’t raised like us, or even with us for that matter. Then he lost his mom and was thrust into a life with two brothers he hardly knew…”

            Dean interrupted him, rolling his eyes. “Stop with the sob story, dude; I get it. Baby Addie needs our help.” He ducked his head to avoid the punch Sam sent his way, and then proceeded. “I guess it would be kinda nice to have the three of us under one roof again,” he acknowledged quietly, making a face. He slugged Sam’s shoulder, scowling. “You ruined a perfectly good movie day with a chick-flick moment!” He accused, glaring and holding out his hand expectantly. Sam looked bemused. “Dude, the least you can do to repay me is let me have the remote.”

            Sam grumbled and scowled, reluctantly handing over the TV remote. Dean grinned, immediately switching it back to Dr. Sexy and settling in for a long day of relaxation.

Ω

            The brothers were about six episodes into a Dr. Sexy marathon (which Sam was thoroughly enjoying, not that he would admit it to anyone) when a loud Foreigner song started to play. It jolted the boys out of their trancelike state, and Sam snorted. “Seriously, dude? Foreigner?”

            Dean scowled at his brother, snatching his cell phone off of the coffee table. “Shut your cakehole, Sammy. It’s a classic.” He furrowed his brow, not recognizing the number calling. He pursed his lips, flipping the phone open. “Hello?”

            Dean sucked in a shocked breath when he heard Castiel’s rough voice through the phone’s speakers. “Hello, Dean. I got your number from Gabriel and was wondering if you would be interested in going out tonight.”

            Dean glanced at Sam, who was watching him curiously. “Uh, just a minute,” he muttered into the receiver. “I’ll be right back, Sammy.” His brother quirked a brow, but shrugged and took advantage of Dean’s absence to switch channels. While Dean mentally cursed God for creating younger brothers, he strode into his bedroom, closing the door. “Okay, I’m back,” Dean announced, lying back on his bed.

            He could hear Castiel chuckle. “So, going out?” Cas prompted in that slow, sexy voice, and Dean stifled a groan.

            “Damn, man, could you warn me next time you’re going to break out the sex voice? I’d like to be prepared,” Dean gibed, a grin gracing his lips. “And, yeah, I’d love to go out, Cas.”

            “Sex voice?” Cas inquired curiously, and Dean groaned aloud this time. Of _course_ that was what Cas would go with. Dean scowled; he just _had_ to say it, didn’t he.

            “Uh, yeah,” Dean mumbled, cheeks flushing pink. “It’s kind of hot, when you get all gravelly and serious.”

            Cas was silent for a moment. “Interesting,” he replied, and Dean couldn’t decipher his tone. Before Dean could think too much about it, Cas was continuing. “I was thinking maybe we could have dinner.”

            Dean smiled. “That’d be great, Cas. Do you have anywhere in mind?”

            “I was hoping you would have a suggestion, since Gabriel tells me you have lived here for most of your life.”

            Dean was so thrilled to hear from Castiel, he wasn’t even upset about Gabriel sharing tidbits about Dean to his brother. “Okay, sounds great. I’ll pick you up at Gabe’s around six.” Castiel agreed with a happy noise that made Dean’s stomach flip-flop.

Ω

            “Dean, we are going to have to leave the car eventually.”

            Cas’s breathy statement was met with a low whine and a jutted out lower lip, which Castiel brushed his thumb over. “We’re making out in your car like we’re in high school,” he whispered, fighting the urge to grin at the gorgeous man with grabby hands who had kidnapped him from his brother’s apartment under the ruse of a date. Instead, Castiel had been greeted with a kiss that quickly morphed into groping. When Dean looked ready to whine again, Castiel chuckled. “Not that I’m not enjoying myself, because I am, but didn’t you mention a restaurant when we were on the phone, earlier?”

            Dean sighed, tightening his grip on the smaller man and resting his chin on Cas’s shoulder. “This is a lot more fun than dinner,” he cajoled, a grin pulling at the corners of his mouth as he remembered his initial shock at Castiel straddling him, which soon turned to immense pleasure. They hadn’t moved from their spots, parked outside of Gabriel’s apartment building, for forty-five minutes.

            “Please?” Cas whispered, and damn, if that wasn’t the hottest thing Dean had ever heard.

            “Okay, okay,” Dean muttered, lifting Cas by his hips and sliding him over. His heart melted at the triumphant little grin on the other man’s lips, and it was almost enough for Dean to decide to kiss Castiel into submission, but he opted instead just to grab Cas’s hand, rubbing his thumb over the smooth skin on the back of Cas’s hand. “I’m going to take you to the best little diner. The pie is divine.”

            Castiel quirked a brow, amused. “Divine?”

            Dean blushed, scrunching his nose. “Shut up,” he retorted, giving Cas’s hand a squeeze. Castiel just grinned and hummed, his fingers drumming on Dean’s knuckles. They finally left the parking lot and finished their drive in relative silence. Cas sang along with the cassette tapes, even when he didn’t know all of the lyrics, and Dean laughed as the smaller man started moving his body to the rhythm. They arrived at the diner during an enlightening version of ‘Juke Box Hero’, in which Dean was ‘enlightened’ that his boyfriend’s rough voice singing was one of the sexiest things he’d ever heard. He raised a brow as he put the Impala in park, grinning. “You wanna eat, or are you gonna sing all night? Cause, I’m gonna have to tell you, I love the pie here, but I could listen to you sing forever.”

            Castiel blinked, his mouth snapping shut. He blushed, running his free hand through his hair, making it even wilder than it already was. “I want to eat,” he said primly, his cheeks still burning brightly.

            Dean chuckled. “Then you’re gonna have to let go of my hand,” he remarked, biting back a laugh at the distasteful look that crossed Castiel’s face. “Maybe we should just stay in here,” the smaller man decided, squeezing Dean’s hand lightly. Dean just shook his head, grinning from ear to ear, bringing Cas’s hand to his lips.

            “Let’s go eat, chucklehead,” Dean muttered, giving Castiel’s hand a final squeeze before releasing it. Cas grumbled as he got out of the car, scowling adorably.

            “This had better be pie of the gods,” Cas said darkly, reaching for Dean’s hand as soon as he was able. Dean hesitated; he hadn’t done anything _gay_ in public yet, and holding hands with a dude screamed gay. But the disappointment that crossed Cas’s face was too much for Dean. He hated that look, and if he was honest with himself, Dean wanted to hold Cas’s hand, too. The feel of it, thin and warm, in his own, was comforting.

Castiel beamed when Dean grasped his hand again, walking into the little diner proudly, as if it were some four-star restaurant. “Let’s sit at the corner one,” Cas exclaimed happily, giving Dean a silly grin that made the latter’s stomach erupt with a sudden case of the butterflies. Dean let Castiel pull him along, while deciding that that grin should be illegal. It made Dean want to give Castiel whatever the smaller man wanted, and that was not a good thing. Dean preferred to have control; he wasn’t sure how to react when he knew someone could make him powerless so easily.

They slipped into opposite sides of the booth, Castiel chattering nervously as his hand slid out of Dean’s. “… really love to see you work, Gabe says you’re a marvelous teacher, and all the children love y- oh!” Cas squeaked, eyes wide, looking at the innocent smile on Dean’s lips with surprise. Dean’s foot nudged Castiel’s calf again, and Cas grinned.

“Don’t be so nervous,” Dean said quietly, his green eyes earnest. “It’s just a date, Cas. Nothing to freak over. Just two friends having some dinner.” He winked, and Castiel thought he might start hyperventilating.

Thankfully, the waitress chose that moment to interrupt them with her unique brand of cheeriness. “Hi, how are you guys tonight? Geez, so cute, I’m sorry, but I just had to tell ya. You two are just adorable. Can I start you off with some drinks?”

Dean’s brow furrowed, while Castiel beamed. “I’ll have a Coke,” he ordered, while Dean murmured something about a beer. Cas raised an eyebrow. “What about no drinking?”

Dean blushed, glaring at Cas half-heartedly. “Make that a Dr. Pepper,” he amended, giving the waitress a charming smile and reaching over the table to take Cas’s hand again. _Screw it_ , he mused, _they already know, so what’s the harm in doing something I like?_

Once the simpering girl left, Castiel gave Dean a wide smile. “She thinks we’re adorable.”

Ω

            Dean was sitting at his desk, mentally preparing himself for the moment fifteen little whirlwinds would burst into his classroom and demand his attention for the next eight hours, when Gabriel walked in. Dean grinned. “Hey, dude. How goes it?”

            Gabriel opened his mouth as if to reply, but snapped it shut, thinking better of it. He scowled briefly, looking annoyed by his indecision. Dean furrowed his brow. “Uh, you okay, buddy?”

            Gabe gave him a dirty look. He sighed, running his fingers through his golden hair. “Look, dude, I hate doing this, because you’re my friend, you know?” At Dean’s confused nod, Gabriel persisted. “But Castiel is my baby brother. So, brother trumps friend. You’d do the same for Sam, am I correct?” Dean nodded tersely, and Gabriel gave an odd sort of smile. “So, here goes. Now, I’m only going to do this spiel once, and I mean every word of it, so you better listen up. If you hurt my little brother, I am going to castrate you. I will skin you alive, carve sigils into your bones, I’ll keep you alive for weeks so I can torture you good and proper before finally killing you in the most painful way I can imagine. Cassy hasn’t had such a great life, despite growing up in a wealthy family. He’s got some issues, I know, but he deserves to be happy, and I guess he’s decided that he wants to be happy with you.” Gabriel flashed him a look of annoyance. “You know he can’t know we had this discussion, right?”

            Dean couldn’t decide whether to laugh, cry, or just gape at his best friend. This was not something Gabriel was comfortable with, showing affection and protective instincts for his siblings. Hell, half of what their friendship consisted of was bitching about their brothers. “Gabe… I’m not gonna hurt Cas. I really like him, and I know I haven’t done anything more than one-night stands in over two years, but I think I’m ready. Cas is different… He’s special.”

            Gabriel studied Dean severely. After a few minutes, he sighed, his entire body relaxing. “All right,” he allowed, a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “You can continue your relationship with Cassy.”

Gabriel looked so proud of himself that Dean didn’t have the heart to tell him that he would have kept going out with Cas whether Gabe gave permission or not. Instead, Dean clapped his friend on the back and grinned. “Good man. Now let’s get ready for the little monsters.”

“You can call them monsters, but ‘mud monkeys’ is out of the question?” Gabriel demanded, indignant.


	4. 4

It had been two weeks exactly since Dean met Castiel (not that he was counting; only chicks did crap like that) and Dean couldn’t remember being happier. He had taken Cas out on three more dates since the diner; once to an amusement park a few towns over, once to the movie theater in downtown Sioux Falls, and once to Dean’s house to watch movies on a night when Sam had informed Dean he wouldn’t be coming home (to which Dean spent the next twenty minutes alternately heckling his brother and digging for information on the girl). This was most likely the reason he was up at an ungodly hour on a Saturday, whistling as he cooked breakfast.

            Just as Dean set a plate of pancakes on the table and started the eggs, Sam stumbled out of his bedroom, complete with bedhead and a sleepy smile. “Breakfast,” he moaned, dropping into one of the kitchen table’s chairs. He looked at Dean hopefully. “Are those gonna be scrambled?”

            Dean snorted. “Jeez, you’re such a kid, Sammy. But, hey, why not?” He gave his little brother a happy grin before scrambling the eggs, attempting to whistle along with a Zeppelin song.

            “Not that I’m not thrilled to be getting homemade breakfast, but what the hell are you doing up at eight AM on a Saturday? Isn’t this your self-mandated day of sleeping in and generally not giving a rat’s ass? I don’t think you’ve made Saturday breakfast since my I graduated from law school,” Sam commented, eyeing his brother curiously while dosing his pancakes with a liberal amount of strawberry syrup.

            Dean gave an eye-crinkling grin. “What can I say, Samantha? Maybe I’m just happy.”

            “But _why_?” Sam inquired, groaning in delight as he took his first bite of strawberry-covered fluffy goodness. “Dean, you have to cook more often.”

            “Why do you have to question everything? Just let it be and enjoy the ride.” Dean stole a forkful of Sam’s pancakes, smacking his lips. “That strawberry’s not half-bad, Sammy, but you can’t beat good ol’ maple.”

            Sam rolled his eyes. “Yeah, but the maple is helping you along to a heart attack at thirty-five. Fruit is healthy _and_ tasty.”

            “Gah, you just ruined it,” Dean cried dramatically, grabbing his own plate and  smothering it in maple syrup.

            “You’re gonna burn the eggs!” Dean chuckled at his brother’s admonition, returning his focus to the scrambling eggs in the frying pan. He lowered the heat, scooping a healthy amount onto his syrup-soaked plate, at which point Sam pretended to gag.

            “Hey, you don’t like it, then you can go without,” Dean said menacingly, and, sure enough, Sam grumbled, but he quit complaining. Dean grinned at Sam’s sudden compliance and poured a good amount of the eggs on a smaller plate for Sam.

            “So what’s been up, bro?”

            Dean glanced at Sam, pausing between bites. “Nothing, really. We got a new kid transferred in, but that’s about it. Why?”

            Sam’s lips twitched up into a slight grin. “Just checking in. We haven’t really hung out in a while, you always seem to be busy. Is it that bar chick you took home a few weeks ago?”

            Dean hesitated. “It might be,” he hedged, uncomfortable. He wasn’t having this talk with Sammy yet, dammit!

            Fortunately for Dean, that was all Sam seemed to want to know. “Well, if she’s the reason you’re making breakfast again, she’s a keeper, dude.” He grinned and went back to shoveling his food into his mouth.

            “Maybe,” Dean agreed, a small smile gracing his lips.

Ω

 

            “What’s up, fuckers?” Jo greeted Dean and Castiel, grinning.

            Ellen stood off to the side, drying a plate with an exasperated look on her face. “Jo, you done spewin’ profanities?”

            Jo scoffed, throwing an arm around Dean’s shoulders. “I do not spew profanities, Ma. I enunciate them clearly, like a fucking lady.”

            “Joanna Beth!” Ellen looked furious.

            “Sorry, Momma,” Jo yelled, peeking over Dean’s shoulder to get a better look at Castiel. “Who’s this, Dean? He’s cute!”

            Dean flushed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Uh, this is, um…”

            Castiel stepped in, offering helpfully, “I’m Gabriel’s brother. I’ve recently decided to move, and since Dean is friends with my brother, and Gabriel is a terrible friend, he has foisted me off on Dean as an attempt to familiarize me with my surroundings. Dean told me that I would have to visit the Roadhouse to truly start to ‘fit in’.”

            Dean sagged in relief, throwing a thankful smile in Castiel’s direction. Ellen set the plate down, staring at the two men surrounding her daughter thoughtfully. “Boy, I know you aren’t gonna come in here and not greet your aunt Ellen properly.”

            Dean rolled his eyes. “No, ma’am, wouldn’t dream of it.” He grabbed Cas’s hand and pulled him over to the bar. “Cas, this is Ellen, the only woman in her right mind who’d take on my uncle Bobby.” He pulled the dark-haired woman into a tight embrace, placing a kiss on her forehead. “How’s Robbie doin’?”

            “Growin’ like a weed and testin’ every limit put in front of him. Of course, his father seems to think it’s adorable; says it’s just like lookin’ at you round that age.” Ellen scowled, as if her four-year-old son’s bad behavior was all his fault. “He does like that golf set you sent over, though,” she admitted with a grudging smile.

            “Who’s Robbie?” Castiel asked politely, a small smile gracing his lips.

            Dean laughed. “That’s Jo’s little brother, Ellen and my Uncle Bobby’s kid. He’s four.”

            Castiel’s eyebrows knitted together, clearly bemused. He looked at the blonde, who was clearly at least twenty, and back to Ellen and Dean. Ellen burst into laughter. “Don’t look so unsettled, boy. I had Robbie when Jo was sixteen. It’s been known to happen you know.” She fixed Cas with a stare that had him blushing, and she laughed again. “Honestly, when I got together with Bobby, we thought I was long past breeding age. But then I got pregnant, and well, we wouldn’t trade Robbie for the world.” She smiled, nodding to a picture stuck up behind the bar of a towheaded little boy with a mischievous grin.

            Jo groaned. “You wouldn’t,” she muttered, wrinkling her nose. “You aren’t the one he’s constantly trying to screw with. He’s a monster.”

            “Joanna Beth, you be nice about your baby brother.”

            “Fine, he’s a cute monster.”

            Ellen nodded, satisfied. “So, what can I get you boys?”

            “I could definitely go for some burgers and a soda,” Dean said hopefully, looking at Cas for agreement.

            Castiel smiled. “That sounds agreeable, if it wouldn’t be too much trouble.”

            Ellen grinned from ear to ear and gave pointed looks to both Dean and Jo. “You two could learn from this boy. He’s polite. Dean, your friend here is welcome back any time he likes.” She smiled again before bustling off into the back, presumably to get their food.

            Dean chuckled, clapping a hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “Nice one, Cas. Ellen’s real picky about the people she allows in her bar.”

            Castiel’s brow furrowed. “Isn’t anyone allowed to come in?”

            Jo snorted. “Yeah, but Mom has her favorites, the ones she ‘allows’ in. She’s a lot nicer to her favorites, and sometimes she’ll let them get away with free drinks.” She smirked at Dean, who threw up his hands in mock-frustration.

            “Why are you always pickin’ on me? Sammy gets free drinks, too!” He complained, while Castiel chuckled, laying a hand on Dean’s arm.

            “I thought you taught kindergartners, not that you were one,” Cas teased, lightly squeezing Dean’s arm and sending his boyfriend a smile before letting his hand fall to his side.

            Jo raised an eyebrow at the touch, but didn’t comment on it. “Oh, didn’t Dean tell you? That’s why he likes his job so much, because they’re all at the same level.”

            Dean scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. “What, is it Pick on Dean Day or something?”

            Ellen walked back behind the bar, carrying a tray with steaming food on it. “Are you two fighting already? He just got here, Jo, can’t you keep your trap shut for even a little while?” She tried to sound stern but just looked at the two fondly.

            “‘Keep your trap shut’?” Dean asked, smirking. “You’ve been around Bobby too long. He’s rubbing off on you, Ellen.”

            Ellen rolled her eyes, deftly removing the baskets of burgers and fries from the tray and sliding them in Dean and Castiel’s direction. “Jo, get those boys a drink and a good table before the rush starts.”

            Jo groaned, grabbing two mugs from behind the bar and filling them to the brim. “Pick up your plates and follow me,” she instructed, sashaying along to the REO Speedwagon song that was playing.

            Dean stifled a snort of laughter, picking up his and Castiel’s plate, grinning at his boyfriend. “Well, you heard her. Let’s follow the demon and hope she doesn’t make a meal out of us.”

            Castiel giggled, until he heard Jo’s voice yell, “I heard that, Deanna!” Which, of course, made him laugh harder. Dean rolled his eyes, grumbling, but he couldn’t resist watching fondly as Cas chortled.

            “C’mon, you,” he muttered, giving the smaller man a small smile. “Let’s go eat.” Dean bumped his hip against Castiel’s, which effectively stopped the laughter.

             Castiel looked up at Dean, licking his lips hungrily. “What are the chances I can get you to forget about dinner and just take me back to your place?” He murmured seductively, blue eyes darkening with barely-restrained lust.

             Dean bit back a moan. “Oh, god, Cas, I’d love to… But Sammy’s home, and so is Gabe, and…” He bit his lip. “I really wanted to have dinner with you.”

             Castiel felt his heart melting, a sappy grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Let’s go, before Jo thinks we’ve actually been eaten by a demon.”

Ω

Dean hummed as he walked through the front door, smiling in a way he hadn’t for a while. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been in this good of a mood at the end of a school day. Dean had a fresh pie waiting at home that Ellen had sent over, which made him intensely happy. _Plus, I’m going to see Cas tonight_ , he thought with anticipation. With luck, they would have Gabriel’s apartment to themselves, so they could fool around without Castiel’s elder brother interrupting every five minutes or just being a general nuisance.

As it turns out, when something feels too good to be true, it usually is. Dean kicked off his boots and dropped his bag on the ground, still humming, when he noticed Sammy sitting at the kitchen table, face pinched. Dean took a hesitant step towards his little brother. “You okay, Sammy?”

Sam’s head snapped up, clearly surprised. “Dammit, Dean, I didn’t expect you to be home so soon,” he said quickly, running an impatient hand through his hair.

Dean frowned slightly. “Sam, it is four o’clock in the afternoon. Of course I’m home. Honestly, I’m kind of late, thanks to this Garth’s mom being late to pick him up.”

Sam looked taken aback, doing a double take at the clock on the wall. “Well, shit. I must have lost track of time.” He frowned slightly. “Wait, who’s Garth?”

Dean grinned. “Garth is a third-grader. He’s in one of the other classes Gabe helps out with, and he’s kind of a problem kid. He needs a freaking para*, and we have an opening, but nobody’s signing up.” He scowled, frustrated with the school system, but shook his head. “Anyway, Garth’s mom doesn’t get off work until fifteen minutes after school is over, and she’s got a half-hour commute from where she works to the school. So Gabriel asked me if I’d let Garth start hanging out in my room until his mom gets there. He’s a little weird, but he grows on you.”

Sam chuckled. “I’m still shocked that you’re a teacher, no matter how amazing you are at it. You and kids, who would’ve guessed.” He sighed, moving his hand to the papers in front of him. “Well, I have it.”

Dean’s eyebrows knitted together. “You have what?” He asked cautiously. “Cause, seriously, Sammy, if you got some sort of STD, I really don’t wanna know about it,” he joked nervously, jiggling his leg to try to ease some of the tension in the room.

Sam’s lips thinned. “I don’t have an STD, you jerk. I have the file you asked for. My friend got back to me today with everything he compiled.” Sam slid a thick manila folder across the table.

Dean felt a knot in his stomach, because even though he didn’t want to remember what he had asked of his little brother, he knew what this file contained. It was only confirmed when Dean took a seat across from Sam, eyes locked on the folder that had his brother’s messy scrawl across it: _Gabriel Milton_

Dean sighed, cradling his head in his hands. This wasn’t going to be easy. “Uh, thanks, Sammy, but I don’t really need this anymore.” He shifted in his chair, waiting for the inevitable bitching.

Sammy did not disappoint. “What the hell, Dean! This took up time and favors I could have used on something else, but I did it, for you. Not to mention the websites I had to get Charlie to hack, which could get me arrested if anyone ever found out. I mean, I don’t mind doing you favors, man, but don’t make it seem important if it’s just something trivial.”

Dean grinned. “You got our baby cousin to do something illegal?”

Sam’s eyes narrowed, lips thinning even more. “Not the point, Dean. What the hell is going on? You were like a man on a mission when you came into my office last month. You wouldn’t have done it for something so unimportant that it could be solved in a month.” Sam’s eyes softened slightly and he tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. “Look, if you’re in some kind of trouble… I can help you. But I need to know, Dean, you have to talk to me.”

Dean sighed, frustrated. There was no way he was coming out to Sammy right now, but he had to say something, or else his brother would just keep harping on it until Dean either strangled him or blurted out his secret. “I, uh, slept with someone who turned out to be related to Gabe, and I guess when Cas showed up at Gabe’s, what he found was a bloody mess. I was sort of worried, because Gabriel wouldn’t talk about it, so I didn’t feel like I had any other choice. I thought Ca- er, _they_ were in trouble.”

Sam looked at his brother thoughtfully. “So, is Cas the girl you took home at the bar? The one that’s making you so happy?”

Dean fought the urge to grimace, instead pasting a sheepish grin on his face. “Yeah, that would be Cas.” And once thoughts of Castiel started playing in his mind, like a home movie Dean would never get tired of, his fake smile was a lot less fake and much more mushy.

Sam, however, watched his brother warily. “Well, then you might still want to look into this. Gabe, man… He’s been hiding some pretty important details about who he is. Did you know Milton isn’t his real last name?”

That shocked Dean out of his reverie. “What?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah, it’s his mother’s maiden name. He got it legally changed about four months before he moved here. He used to be Dr. Gabriel Novak in Los Angeles. He was actually pretty prestigious, but at the height of his career he resigned and moved here.”

Dean’s eyes widened. He had known Gabe used to be a doctor, but he had assumed Gabriel meant he had gone to school to be a doctor, started his internship, and didn’t like it. He hadn’t known Gabriel was _prestigious_. “Why the hell would he quit a job like that? What do doctors make, Sammy, a lot, right?”

Sam shrugged. “Regular doctors, sure, but I’m pretty sure that most of that money goes to pay off loans from school. But, Dean, Gabriel was so popular, he was able to pick and choose his clients. I’m pretty sure you’ve got to be pretty important to be able to do that. I looked him up online, and there was one woman who was willing to pay him two grand for a diagnosis.”

Dean’s eyes were as wide as saucers now. “What the fuck, Gabe,” he muttered, mind boggled. “I hate hospitals, and even I wouldn’t have quit that damn job. I could have put you through law school, like, twice!”

Sam didn’t disagree. “Plus, his family is loaded. Sorry, I took the liberty of going through this in my office today.” He blushed faintly.

Dean grinned. “You were that bored? You know, you could have just called in your super-hot secretary for a… how do I put this delicately for your virgin ears? Oh, I know! You could’ve gotten your head out of your ass, called that beautiful lady into your office, and kissed her senseless.”

Sam scowled, but his face darkened to a nice tomato-y color. “Shut up, Dean,” he growled. “And I wasn’t _bored_. I was worried about what would make you want to background check your best friend.”

Dean raised a brow, clearly not believing him. Sam smiled sheepishly. “Okay, and I was kind of curious. Gabriel doesn’t tell you anything, from what you’ve told me about him.”

“He tells me stuff!” Dean said defensively, and Sam rolled his eyes.

“Not the important things, Dean. He gives you bits and pieces and hypotheticals, without ever really saying anything substantial. I’ve been curious about this guy ever since you brought him over for the first time.”

Dean snorted. “It sounds like you’ve got a crush on the guy,” he said teasingly, grinning at his little brother.

Sam wrinkled his nose. “Don’t be gross. You know I don’t swing that way. I’m much more into curvy blondes,” he murmured dreamily, before freezing, realizing his slip-up too late.

“I KNEW YOU WERE INTO HER!” Dean crowed, pumping his fist in the air victoriously. He got a manic gleam in his eye that Sam immediately distrusted. “Now we’ve just got to set the two of you up… And since I’m _sure_ you won’t take my amazing suggestion of just kissing the daylights out of her, we need a plan B.”

Sam cringed. “Dean– ,” he piped up, only to be cut off by his brother’s incessant planning. “Dean!”

Dean frowned. “What, Sammy?”

Sam closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, hoping like hell Dean wouldn’t freak out. “Jess and I have been seeing each other since May.” He glanced up at his brother’s shell-shocked expression warily. “We didn’t want to get anyone’s hopes up, because it was mostly a dare from one of Jess’s friends, and we were just playing along. But then,” Dean noticed Sam’s expression change from rueful to one of hopefulness, “we hit it off, and it wasn’t a dare anymore. So we just kept going out, and you didn’t really notice, because you do what you always do every summer – ”

“What’s that?” Dean butted in, scowling.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Drink at the bar, pick up a different girl every night, and never come home before two, if you come home at all.” Dean’s face turned bright red, and Sam grinned, continuing. “So you didn’t notice me not being home as much. I knew you’d get all big-brothery and annoying the moment I told you, so I sort of just… didn’t.

“Then you come into the office last month and _flirt with my girlfriend_ and I was a little pissed. Jess was, too, because she was tired of being a secret, and she wanted to meet you.”

Dean frowned. “I’ve already met her.”

“As my girlfriend,” Sam clarified, rolling his eyes again. “I guess there’s a difference. Anyway, I’ve been working up the courage to tell you ever since then, but you’ve been pretty busy lately and I haven’t really gotten the chance. Of course, that’s awesome for me, because I could hang out with Jess without you interfering, but she was getting more annoyed that I hadn’t told you yet.”

Dean beamed, despite Sam keeping him in the dark for almost four months. He knew that if he didn’t make a big deal about Sam’s deception, Sammy might not get so angry when ( _if_ ) he revealed his secret. That’s if Sam was still talking to him after Dean’s revelation, anyway. “That’s great, Sammy! I always liked Jess, although she’s definitely out of your league. It’s a good thing you’re the second best-looking guy around here.”

 

Sam smiled, relieved. “Thanks, Dean, I was wor- wait, what do you mean _second_ best-looking?!”

Ω

            As soon as Dean opened the door to Gabriel’s apartment, he was attacked by a very nimble, very nice-smelling octopus. Its limbs wrapped themselves around Dean’s body, and Dean hummed happily, gripping the body that was seemingly suctioned to his. “I missed you,” he breathed into messy black hair, nuzzling cinnamon-scented locks.

             Castiel gripped tighter. “I hate waiting to see you,” he whined into Dean’s neck, and he heard the larger man chuckle.

            “I’m not a big fan of it, either, baby. But, uh, can we move this into the apartment? Cause you’re kinda heavy,” Dean joked, kissing Castiel’s forehead.

            Cas growled, burying his face in Dean’s shoulder. “No,” he mumbled petulantly, clinging tighter. “I like it right where I am.”

            Dean laughed breathlessly. “Fine, baby. I guess I’ll just carry you inside.” Dean’s hands slid over Castiel’s ass and gripped firmly, and Castiel’s breath hitched. Dean grinned innocently, walking into the apartment and kicking the door shut, his hands squeezing gently.

            Cas groaned, biting Dean’s shoulder through the thin t-shirt. “You’re a dirty, dirty tease,” he growled, pulling the cloth away roughly and sinking his teeth into the bare flesh of Dean’s shoulder.

            Dean hissed, his grip on Castiel’s ass tightening fractionally. “Is your brother here?” he demanded, fumbling with the handle of Castiel’s door. At Castiel’s faint ‘ _no_ ’, Dean tossed the smaller man onto the bed, grinning predatorily at the flushed face. “I’ve wanted to do this for a while,” he sighed, peeling off his tee and tossing it over his shoulder before kicking the door closed behind him.

 Castiel’s eyes darkened with lust, fixed on the half-naked man in front of him. He wanted to say something, tell Dean to hurry, tell him to touch him, to tell him something, _anything_ , but his mouth wouldn’t obey. He couldn’t do anything other than stare and let out breathy gasps as Dean unbuttoned his fly, a sexy little smirk on his lips. _You bastard_ , Cas thought with narrowed eyes, _you know what this is doing to me_. He forced himself to close his eyes. “Touch me, Dean,” he ordered in a rough voice, allowing himself to gaze at Dean again.

His boyfriend paused, hands just ready to shove down his jeans. Instead, his smile widened. “Okay,” he murmured, taking slow, careful steps to the bed. Dean didn’t take his eyes off of Castiel’s once, crawling across the bed to straddle the smaller man, hips jerking involuntarily. Cas moaned loudly, reaching out to run his hands up and down Dean’s chest. He tried to lift up his hips, seeking friction, but Dean’s hands were pinning him to the bed. “Not so fast, baby,” Dean whispered, nipping Castiel’s neck gently. His teeth caught the collar of Castiel’s button-up shirt and tugged, making Cas whimper. “Are you gonna be a good boy for me, and sit still, or am I going to have to take this off the hard way?”

Castiel’s whole body shook with need. He bit his lower lip, only half listening to his boyfriend, fighting against Dean’s grip. Dean grinned. “The hard way it is.” His hands locked around Cas’s hips like steel girders, and his mouth pressed wet, open mouthed kisses over the fabric of the shirt. Once he reached the first button, Dean opened it with his teeth, gently nipping at the freshly exposed skin. Castiel’s moans transformed into whimpers. “More, more,” he cried, his cock rock hard and straining against his jeans. “Please.”

The response he was getting from Castiel nearly drove Dean insane. He longed to finish his game, to tease Castiel good and proper, until the man was driven senseless with want, but it was too much. “Dammit, Cas,” he groaned, releasing Castiel’s hips and tearing the shirt off of his boyfriend’s chest. His eyes roamed hungrily over Cas’s chest, but he didn’t linger there; what he was looking for was a little farther south.

Dean grinned when he finally took the time to realize what Castiel was wearing for bottoms. He silently thanked every deity he could think of for sweatpants as he shoved them roughly down Castiel’s legs.

Cas whined as his cock sprang free, hard and leaking pre-come. “Dean,” he cried, desperate. “I need you, please.”

Dean planted wet kisses on Castiel’s hips, everywhere but where Cas wanted him. Castiel tensed when he felt hot breath blowing on the head of his dick. His eyes locked on emerald green ones, then dropped to plump lips that opened, a tongue snaking out and –

“Ungh, ugadeneaaaaa,” Cas moaned unintelligibly, not believing his eyes. Dean’s pretty pink tongue licked the pre-come from Castiel’s cock, traced the vein on the sensitive underside, and just when Cas thought he couldn’t handle any more, those pretty pink lips swallowed him up, and what didn’t fit in Dean’s mouth, Dean’s hands worked.

Dean grinned around Castiel’s cock, loving the sounds that were coming from his lover’s lips. Dean’s free hand snaked down to fondle Cas’s balls, and Castiel mewled. When Dean hollowed out his cheeks, sucking hard, it ripped a scream from Cas’s lips.

“Dean, I – ,” was all the warning Cas could give before he came down Dean’s throat, Dean swallowing it up the best that he could. Once he swallowed every drop, Dean crawled back up beside Cas, pressing kisses on his face, while Castiel threaded his fingers through Dean’s hair. “Dean, that was… I don’t think I’ve ever come so hard in my life.”

“Fuck, baby,” Dean whimpered, his hand snaking into his boxers, gripping his still achingly hard cock. He hissed at the touch, starting to jerk when Castiel’s hand brushed the tip and Dean cried out.

 

            “Let me take care of you, baby,” Cas whispered, kissing Dean’s lips gently before flipping their positions. Dean’s last coherent thought was how beautiful Cas looked with his lips wrapped around Dean’s throbbing erection. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *short for para-educator  
> So what do you guys think? I’m a little stuck, so suggestions are really REALLY welcome (: I’m probably going to be pretty busy with school, but I’m really into this story, so I’m going to try to get the next chapter up soon. You guys rock, sorry for my shameful attempt at smut :P Reviews rock, so make my day maybe? (:


	5. 5

            Dean woke up to a warm body curled into his and something tickling his nose. He blinked sleepily, smiling when he realized what was brushing his nose was Castiel’s pretty spectacular sex hair. Dean breathed in a scent that was uniquely Cas: cinnamon and sunshine. “Are you awake, angel?” He murmured, pressing feather-light kisses onto Cas’s shoulder blade. Dean smiled ruefully when he didn’t receive an answer. As much as he would love to just go back to sleep and snuggle with Cas, he really had to piss.

            Dean slipped from the bed, careful not to jostle Castiel too much, and padded down the stairs in his boxers. He quickly found the bathroom and sighed in relief, dropping his boxers.

            A wolf-whistle startled Dean, making him jump mid-stream. He yanked his boxers back up, turning on his heel and glaring. “What the hell!”

            Gabriel leaned against the door frame, smirking. “Nice ass, Dean-o. But could you, you know, _not_ run around my house naked? That privilege is reserved for me and me only.” Before Dean could do much more than open his mouth, Gabriel was already halfway down the hall. “And close the door! There are other people in this house, bucko. Don’t want to scare any innocents.”

            Dean’s cheeks flamed, and he kicked the bathroom door shut so he could finish emptying his bladder.

            Dean was halfway back to Castiel’s bedroom when he heard the soft cries. The hair on the back of his neck stood straight up, and he raced back into the room, only to find Castiel tossing and turning, the sheet twisting around his legs. “No, no,” Cas cried, his arms raising to protect his face from some unknown threat.

            “Cas, baby,” Dean crooned, touching the thrashing man hesitantly. Castiel’s eyes shot open, but he didn’t seem to recognize Dean. At least, that was what Dean assumed, since Castiel was currently looking at him with a terrified expression, trying to scoot away as fast as he could. “Cas, it’s me, it’s Dean,” Dean said, his voice breaking.

            Castiel froze, eyes locked on Dean’s. His expression morphed, and he looked horrified with himself. “I’m so sorry, Dean,” he whimpered, curling into himself, tears streaming down his face. Dean sighed, thankful that Cas was back to himself, but worried about the smaller man. He crawled onto the bed, pulling Castiel into his lap.

            “Shh, Cas,” Dean murmured, clutching Castiel to his chest. He rubbed small circles into the small of his boyfriend’s back, pressing soft kisses into Cas’s hair. “You had a nightmare, but you’re okay baby. I’ve got you. I’ve got you.”

            Castiel locked his legs around Dean’s waist, resting his head on the larger man’s broad shoulder. He smiled slightly when he heard Dean start to sing in low, comforting tones.

            “ _All of the dreams we held so close, seemed to all go up in smoke. Let me whisper in your ear: Angie, Angie, where will it lead us from here? Oh, Angie, don’t you weep, all your kisses still taste sweet, I hate that sadness in your eyes._ ”

            Dean could feel Castiel’s body relaxing, and he sang softer. “ _But Angie, Angie, ain’t it time we said goodbye? With no loving in our souls, and no money in our coats, you can’t say we’re satisfied. But Angie, I still love you baby, everywhere I look I see your eyes._

“ _There ain’t a woman that comes close to you. Come on, baby, dry your eyes. But Angie, Angie, ain’t it good to be alive? Angie, Angie, they can’t say we never tried._ ”

-(changing perspectives)-

            Gabriel sat against the wall in the hallway, listening to his best friend croon a rock ballad to his baby brother, hands balling into fists. He knew this would happen; why didn’t Cassy listen to him? Gabriel should never have taken Cassy’s word that the nightmares had stopped; he should never have believed that a simple bout of puppy-love and adoration would be enough to erase his baby brother’s terrors.

            The last notes of the song drifted through the thin walls, and Gabriel really had to admire Dean’s voice. He had never heard his friend sing before. “You’re not half-bad, Winchester.” Gabriel pulled himself up, stretching his legs and arms as he tip-toed into the spare room-turned-Cassy’s-bedroom.

            Dean’s face flushed lightly, but other than that, he didn’t react. He continued to rub Castiel’s back with one hand, while the other was placed on Castiel’s hip, supporting the sleeping man. “Did you mean my singing or just me in general?”

            Gabriel quirked a brow and he had the barest hint of a smirk on his lips. “Both.” He nodded to his softly snoring brother. “Did he tell you what it was about?”

            Dean didn’t even try to feign ignorance. He had surmised from Castiel’s quick realization that these night-terrors had happened before. “No. I think I woke him up; at least, his eyes were open. He wasn’t seeing me though; he was looking in my direction like he was afraid for his life. But after I started talking to him, he seemed to come out of it. Once he realized what had happened, he started saying he was sorry, and I just held him, the idiot.” Dean scoffed, rolling his eyes at Gabriel’s sudden glare. “He’s an idiot because he seemed to think I’d be upset with him for what happened. But, anyway, I pulled him into my lap and started singing, and that calmed him down pretty quick. Next thing I knew, he was asleep.”

            Gabriel smiled fondly. “Yeah, Cassy always did fall asleep fastest to music. Our mother used to play for him when he was a baby. She even had Father buy a new piano strictly for Castiel’s room, because it soothed him so well.” He watched his brother’s back, rising and falling with each steady breath. “Of course, that stopped after a while, but Cassy still loves to be sung to.”

            Dean smiled; Sammy used to like it when his older brother sang him lullabies, too. Not that either of them would admit that now, though. He rested his level gaze on Gabriel. “Do you know why he was having a nightmare?”

            “No,” Gabriel exclaimed, too quickly. He grimaced when Dean started to glare at him. “Fine, fine. I don’t know what _this_ nightmare was about, although I have a pretty good idea. Cassy’s been plagued by them ever since he came here. They seemed to stop for a bit, after he started seeing you, but I knew it wouldn’t last, despite Castiel’s protestations.”

            Dean waited patiently for his friend to continue explaining, but he was met with silence. “And?”

            Gabe sighed, throwing a dirty look at Dean. “If I could tell you, I would. But it isn’t my place to tell. Besides, I only know the outline. He refuses to tell me the specifics.”

            Dean scoffed. “Kind of like you used to do with me, when you talked about your life before you came here?” Gabe blanched, and Dean continued angrily. “Must be a family trait.”

            Gabriel growled. “If you weren’t currently holding my brother, Winchester, I would punch you. Cassy and I have our reasons for keeping our secrets. It isn’t our way to burden others with things we feel are best kept to ourselves. It was something I _thought_ you and I had in common.” His eyes flashed dangerously, but after a moment, Gabriel seemed to shrink into himself, making him seem smaller than he already was. “But I understand how you feel. I wish Castiel would just _tell_ me what the hell happened, that it isn’t a burden, but I can’t make him open up. The only thing pushing him would do is cause him to bottle everything up even more.” He gave a strained smile. “Stubbornness isn’t just a family trait, it’s practically a requirement.”

 

Ω

            Castiel woke to a cold space in his bed where Dean should have been. He mewled as he stretched his limbs, trying not to focus on how disappointed he was that Dean had slipped away while he slept. It was only as he was searching for a pair of clean boxers that Castiel noticed a note stuck to his dresser with Blu-Tack. He grinned; Dean was such a teacher.

                        _Cas_

 _I can already feel you judging me, so shut up. I don’t carry that sticky crap around with me, but I had some in my pockets from school yesterday, and it worked. I didn’t want to leave without telling you, but you looked so peaceful sleeping, and I really didn’t want to mess with your dreams. I don’t know if you remember or not, but I_ did _kiss you; baby, you’re really easy to turn on when you’re asleep ;) I had some stuff to do today, but text me when you wake up, yeah? I’d love to spend the day with you. - D_

            Castiel grinned from ear to ear, clutching the little note as he glided into the kitchen, humming a Lady Gaga song under his breath. His grin, if possible, widened when he smelled something heavenly. “Pancakes!”

            Gabriel rolled his eyes, reaching around to grab another plate from the cupboard. “I have to share?” He whined, but gave his little brother a generous helping anyway. He drizzled chocolate sauce over each individual pancake, before holding the bottle out to Castiel. “Want some?”

            Cas wrinkled his nose. “Your taste for sweets is very extreme, Gabriel. I’d rather have some maple syrup, if you have any.”

            “Of course I have some. It goes well with caramel on ice cream.”

            Castiel pretended to gag as he retrieved the syrup from the cupboard. “That is disgusting, Gabriel. You really need to diversify in your eating habits. Honestly, how haven’t you developed diabetes yet?”

            Gabe winked. “I have magical capabilities.” He grinned when Castiel rolled his eyes. “I’m serious, Cassy, I do. Not just for my health, either; the girls say I’m absolutely sublime in bed. Of course, that could just be natural talent, since you know I’m naturally amazing. My magic is just supplemental.”

            “Gabe!” Cas whined, making a face. “I don’t want to hear about your sexual activities.”

            “Why not? I think it’s only fair, since I had to actually _hear_ yours.” Gabriel gave his brother a knowing smirk, and Castiel blushed from his toes to the top of his head.

            “Shut up,” Cas mumbled, methodically cutting up his pancakes and sticking little bites into his mouth. “We weren’t that loud.”

            Gabriel scowled. “Yes, you were,” he said, annoyed. “Kali freaking left because she didn’t want to do anything while my little brother was getting off in the next room.”

            Castiel grinned, pouncing. “Who’s Kali?”

            Gabriel gave Cas a warning look. “When is Dean going to introduce you to Sam?”

            Castiel recoiled as if he had been smacked. He picked up his fork and pushed at the mushy remains of pancake on his plate. Gabe sighed. “Look, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. But if you get to keep your private life, well, private, then can’t I do the same? It’s just a fling, anyway. If it gets serious, I’ll bring her home to meet the cavalry, but I don’t want you scaring away my girl. You already did that enough last night.” Gabriel poked the sullen man’s arm, grinning.

            Castiel sighed good-naturedly, a small smile pulling at the corners of his lips. “It wasn’t my fault,” he protested jokingly.

            “Really,” Gabriel deadpanned.

            “No. I blame Dean.”

            Gabriel snickered. “Yeah, it sure sounded like you were blaming him last night. _‘Oh, Dean, more, more, don’t stop’_ ” Castiel’s skin turned a rather unhealthy-looking shade of red, and Gabe chuckled, ruffling his brother’s hair. “It’s okay, you know, to be happy with this guy. I’m only teasing because it’s good to see you so lifelike lately.”

            Castiel glowered, attempting to fix his hair, but he soon gave up. It was going to be a mess, anyway, so why bother? “I think I’m going to look for a job today.”

            Gabriel beamed. “That’s wonderful, Cassy!” He hesitated. “You aren’t going to, well… What you did previously?”

            Castiel averted his eyes, lips thinning with displeasure. “No. I think I will look downtown. There seems to be a cluster of delightful looking shops that I could look at. I was going to start there, and maybe save up to go back to school.” He glanced up at his brother shyly. “Maybe doing something I want to do, for a change.”

            Gabriel smirked. “And here I thought you already were _doing_ something for yourself.” Castiel looked confused. “You’re doing Dean, duh,” Gabe explained, looking disappointed with Castiel’s poor sense of humor.

            Castiel replied by throwing his syrupy fork at his brother’s head. “I’m not _doing_ Dean, you assbutt.” He pursed his lips thoughtfully, then added, “Well, not yet, anyway.”

            “You have terrible insults, little bro!” Gabriel yelled to Castiel’s retreating back, chuckling when he received a middle finger before Castiel was completely out of view.

            Gabriel had just finished rinsing his dishes and was on his way to his bedroom for a well-deserved mid-morning nap when he heard his brother speaking through the thin walls. “ _Yeah, Dean, that sounds great_ …” Gabriel grinned, pumping his fist in the air before yelling at the top of his lungs, “Yeah, Cassy, GET SOME!”

            “ _GABRIEL!_ ”

Ω

            “Dammit, Robbie!”

            “Dammit, Robbie!” Robbie Singer parroted, grinning at his uncle.

            “Da- Dangit, kid, your mom’s gonna kill me for corrupting you,” Dean whined, pleading with the four-year-old.

            “What’s corruptin’ mean, Uncle Dean?” the little towhead asked, blinking his big puppy-dog eyes innocently.

            “I gotta stop lettin’ you hang out with Sam, kid; you’re way too good at that,” Dean chuckled.

            “But I like Uncle Sammy! And his friend with the pretty hair.”

            Dean opened his mouth to question the boy, but he was interrupted by the front door opening. “Hello, Dean. I’m sorry I’m late, but I go-,” Castiel’s eyes widened, gaze trained on Robbie. “What do we have here?”

            Dean shot his boyfriend an apologetic look. “Cas, this is Robbie, Ellen and Bobby’s son. Sorry, Cas, Jo just dropped him off with a note pinned to his t-shirt that said I was babysitting.” Dean glanced at Robbie and muttered, “Your sister is a butthead.”

            Robbie nodded seriously, and Cas looked amused, mouthing the word ‘butthead’. Dean glared.

            “I’m Robbie!” The small boy announced, turning his soft brown eyes on Castiel. “This is my Uncle Dean.” Dean winced slightly when Robbie’s chubby hand ‘patted’ (Dean preferred to call it smacking) his head a few times.

            Castiel gave the child a genuine smile, kneeling down to Robbie’s level. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Robbie. My name is Castiel.”

            Robbie giggled. “That’s a funny name. Cass-tee-el.” He sounded it out, wrinkling his nose.

            Cas chuckled. “Most people would agree with you. Some people call me Cas, though.”

            “Are you Uncle Dean’s friend?”

            Castiel bit his lip. “Yeah, I am.” He glanced at Dean, who smiled, and the knot in Castiel’s stomach loosened.

            “Are you his _best_ friend?” Robbie blinked his chocolatey eyes, and Castiel could now relate to all of Dean’s stories about Sam using those eyes to get something he wanted.

            “I suppose I am, yes.” Once again, Castiel locked eyes with Dean, who smirked at the smaller man.

            Robbie turned back to Dean. “Does that mean Cas is my uncle, too?”

            Dean and Cas exchanged nervous looks. Dean deliberated. “If you want him to be,” he finally decided.

            Robbie whooped, launching himself into Castiel’s arms. Cas let out a surprised ‘oomph’ at the sudden weight. “More uncles!” Robbie yelled, grinning.

            Castiel turned his amused gaze on Dean. “I suppose this means we will have to reschedule our, _ahem_ , previous plans,” he murmured ruefully, while Dean blushed.

            “Why’s Uncle Dean all pink?” Robbie stage-whispered, and Cas raised a brow, fighting the urge to laugh. “Because he’s constipated,” Castiel replied, somehow keeping a straight face.

            “Is that when you can’t poop?” Robbie inquired, eyes wide. Cas nodded gravely, a wicked glint in his eyes, as Dean glared menacingly. Robbie, meanwhile, continued. “Mommy has medicine for that,” he said earnestly, giggling behind his chubby hand.

            “I’m gonna kill you, Cas,” Dean grumbled, glaring at his boyfriend. Cas smirked and stuck out his tongue, holding on to the boy in his arms like a protective shield.

            “Uncle Dean, I’m hungry,” Robbie complained, wriggling around in Castiel’s lap until he was facing the blond man.

            Cas snorted, lifting Robbie off of his lap and onto the middle couch cushion next to Dean. “I’ll get you something, Rob.” He ruffled the boy’s blond hair, smiling fondly. “Do you want something, too, Dean?”

            Dean grinned. This felt so… _domestic_. He didn’t take the time to analyze why this made him so happy, preferring just to live in the moment. “I’ll make Robbie some macaroni if you would make me a turkey sandwich,” he offered, his heart jumping when Cas agreed.

            Dean ruffled Robbie’s hair. “Be good while we get lunch ready, okay?” The child nodded absently, too in to the Power Rangers show he was watching. Dean chuckled, walking into his kitchen to find Castiel humming as he pulled out a loaf of bread.

            Dean couldn’t resist. He sidled up to his boyfriend, sliding his arms around Castiel’s middle. “You’re a cute little housewife,” he whispered teasingly, pressing a kiss to Cas’s neck.

            “Dean,” Cas breathed, loving the feel of Dean’s lips. “Aren’t you supposed to be making mac and cheese?” Dean sank his teeth into Castiel’s shoulder in response, and Cas hissed with pleasure. “ _Dean!_ Your nephew is in the next room!”

            Dean groaned quietly, nuzzling Castiel’s neck. “But I _missed_ you,” he complained, gripping Castiel’s hips and pulling his ass back to grind against Dean’s crotch. “Maybe if we’re quiet…”

            Cas laughed breathlessly, relaxing into Dean’s touch. “Baby, we can’t,” he mumbled, gripping the counter to keep himself upright. “We just have to wait.”

            “I don’t want to wait,” Dean murmured, nipping lightly along the soft skin of Cas’s neck. “We’ll be real quick, I promise.”

            “What about Robbie?” Castiel managed to gasp, feeling his resolve crumble. He knew that Dean knew he was Castiel’s weakness; all Dean had to do was start kissing him and eventually he would agree to whatever Dean wanted.

            “Yeah, Dean, what about my son?”

            Both men whipped around to see Ellen standing in the doorway with a wry grin on her lips. Castiel froze. “It’s not what it looks like, ma’am, I swear,” he started to protest, but one look at Dean’s relaxed posture stalled him.

            Dean smiled guiltily.  “Ellen knows,” he revealed, biting his lip.

            Ellen crossed her arms. “Yes, I do. It was a little hard not to notice when the damn boy was checking out every good-lookin’ man in my bar when he was a teenager, and then he brings you in, and with the way you two were behavin’, I could just tell. And while I’m happy for you two, _my son is in the next room_.”

            Dean blushed beet-red. “Sorry, Ellen, I, uh… Got a little carried away. See, today was-,”

            Ellen held up a hand, effectively shushing the man. She grimaced. “I don’t wanna know all the kinky stuff you two were gonna get up to. And Jo is gonna get an earful when she gets to the bar for her shift tonight, you can bet your ass. But right now, you’re in charge of my baby, Dean, and I expect you to behave like it. So, next time, save the sex for when you aren’t babysitting. Capisce?”

            “Yes, ma’am,” Dean responded sheepishly. He took Castiel’s hand, a smile gracing his lips. “Ellen, I wanted you to meet my boyfriend, Castiel Novak.” Cas’s entire body seemed to radiate happiness, that’s how hard he was smiling.

            Ellen’s expression softened. “Even though we’ve already met, it’s a pleasure. You’ve been good for my boy, and I’m glad to have you.” She pulled the smaller man in for a gentle hug, mussing his hair. “Now, if this chucklehead gives you any trouble, you come to me, yo hear? I’ll sort him out.”

            “Hey!” Dean protested indignantly. “I’m a wonderful person to be around. Aren’t I, Cas?”

            Castiel looked from his boyfriend to Ellen, fighting a smirk. “I’m staying out of this one,” he chuckled, squeezing Dean’s hand.

            Ellen smiled at them both fondly. “Dean, you go pack up Robbie for me, will you? I want to have a little talk with Cas, here.”

            Dean immediately looked wary. “I thought you liked him, Ellen,” he said cautiously, reluctant to leave Castiel alone.

            “I do! What, are you afraid I’m going to scare him away?” Ellen teased, pinching Dean’s forearm. “He makes you happy, Dean; I wouldn’t ruin that for you. I just want to pick his brain a bit. Now, hop to!”

            Dean relaxed a little, giving Cas a light kiss and an apologetic grimace before jogging into the living room. “Robbie! Your mom’s here!”

            Ellen waited until Dean was out of earshot to take Castiel’s hand in her own. “I’m not usually one for big emotional speeches, but I think I need to do something of the sort right now. I’m pretty sure being a secret isn’t how you want your relationship to go, and I know it isn’t how Dean wants this to go, either, but just promise me you’ll give him time, okay? Dean is a good boy, but he’s very touchy about his sexuality. He hasn’t had very good experiences with coming out, and his brother means the world to him. Even though I know Sammy would accept him for who he is in a heartbeat, Dean isn’t as sure. It might take him a while to tell people, but he’ll get there. I just want to make sure you’re in it for the long haul, and you aren’t going to skip out on my boy after you get fed up of waiting.”

            Castiel looked into Ellen’s eyes sincerely. “I’m in this for as long as Dean wants me,” he said truthfully. “I haven’t met anyone who makes me feel like Dean does in a long time, and I want this to go somewhere. I knew before we went on our first date that Dean hadn’t come out of the closet yet, and I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t okay with letting Dean tell people in his own time.”

            Ellen stared at Castiel thoughtfully, a grin forming on her lips. “I’m glad, Cas. I’m glad it’s you he’s taking a shot with.”

Ω

            After Ellen left with Robbie, Castiel and Dean traded the most amazing blow jobs Cas had ever had – or given. They fell onto the couch, blissed out in their post-sex haze, and quickly dozed off. It was an hour before Castiel woke to find his boyfriend pressing kisses to every bit of bare skin he could get to.

            “Dean, I’m _hungry_.” Castiel chuckled as Dean paused what he was doing, his boyfriend’s lips millimeters away from Cas’s. “Not that this isn’t wonderful, because it is,” Cas backtracked quickly, grinning at the frown on Dean’s lips, “but I’m starved.” As if to emphasize his point, Castiel’s stomach rumbled noisily.

            Dean pouted, nipping Castiel’s lower lip. “No fair. Whenever I’m hungry, you tell me to suck it up.”

            Cas grinned, toying with the flimsy collar of Dean’s plaid button-up shirt. “That’s because you’ll say you’re hungry right after you’ve eaten a feast. Besides, look at you. You would survive without a few meals.” Castiel tickled Dean’s slight pudge, his grin widening as Dean squirmed. “But me? I’m skin and bones!” Cas cried dramatically.

            “I know of one particular _bone_ that’s pretty well off,” Dean purred suggestively, pressing light kisses down Cas’s neck.

            Reluctantly, Castiel gripped Dean’s shoulders and pushed back. “Food first, sex later. Do you have popcorn? I want to watch a movie,” Cas decided, already scanning Dean’s DVD selection for something interesting.

            Dean rolled his eyes as he got to his feet. “You’re pretty bossy for someone so unemployed,” Dean teased, pressing a light kiss to Castiel’s forehead and mussing his already-wild hair.

            “Dean!” Cas cried indignantly, attempting to smooth down his raven locks. “Actually,” he said tentatively, “I’m no longer unemployed.”

            Dean jerked in surprise, nearly dropping the box of popcorn he had grabbed out of the cupboard. A proud grin spread across his lips. “That’s great, baby! Where at?”

            “At the bookstore downtown. The owners are very friendly, and, after I said something about my brother, they said they had a granddaughter in your class who absolutely adores you and Gabriel. They may or may not have hired me on the spot after I told them we were friends.” Castiel paused, and then snorted. “Really, Dean? _Dirty Dancing_?”

            Dean visibly reddened, throwing the package of popcorn into the microwave. “Swayze always gets a pass!”

            Cas chuckled, replacing the movie. His next question was hesitant. “Dean?”

            “Yeah, Cas?”

            “It’s okay that I alluded to my employers that we are friends, right?” Cas’s voice wavered slightly, revealing how nervous he really was.

            Dean was about to answer when the front door burst open. “’Sup, fuckers!”

            Dean’s jaw dropped. “Adam?” he screeched, running to embrace his little brother. “What the hell took you so long, man?”

            The sandy-haired teen grinned sheepishly. “I convinced Dani to reconsider kicking me out. She stuck to her original plan, though, after a week, when she found me making out with her sister.”

            Dean frowned, smacking the back of Adam’s head without any real force behind it. even if his baby brother was a jackass, Dean was too happy to see him to care. “I raised you better than that, Adam.”

            Adam had the good grace to look ashamed of himself, at least, until he spotted Castiel on the sofa. “Who’s that?”

            “That’s Castiel Novak. He’s my friend, and we were gonna watch a movie, before some asshole interrupted us,” Dean said smoothly, smirking at Adam. He risked a glance at Cas and smiled. The smaller man visibly relaxed.

            “On a Friday night? Aren’t you usually trolling for chicks at the Roadhouse by now?” Adam asked curiously, snorting at Dean’s indignant expression. “Hey, those are Sam’s words, not mine. Where is ol’ Sammy, anyway?”  
            Dean rolled his eyes. “What, did I teach you _no_ manners? It’s considered polite to introduce yourself. Cas, this is my incorrigible youngest brother, Adam Milligan,” Dean said happily, tousling Adam’s carefully spiked hair, earning himself a glare from the younger man.

            “Dean, quit fuckin’ up my hair!” Adam whined, extricating himself from his brother’s embrace. He grinned at Castiel, sticking out his hand. “Nice to meet ya, Cas. Don’t believe anything Dean said about me; he’s just jealous that I got the good looks of the family.”

            Cas couldn’t help but grin as he shook Adam’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you, as well, Adam.”

            Adam looked immensely proud of himself. “There, I introduced myself, _Mom_ ,” he snickered, smirking at Dean. “Now where’s Sam? He promised me a steak dinner if I got here before Christmas.”

            “He’s out with Jess, I imagine,” Dean replied, cheeks beginning to hurt from smiling so much. He couldn’t help himself; no matter how much he bitched about his brother, Dean loved having him home again. “And stop callin’ me ‘mom’, dumbass. I’m much to macho to be someone’s mom.”

            Adam rolled his eyes, dropping into the seat beside Cas. He grinned at Dean. “Hey, he finally told you about Jess!”

            Dean scowled, outraged. “What, was I the _last_ one to know?!”

            “If it helps, I just found out now,” Castiel offered, trying to fight a smile.

            Adam guffawed. “Dude, awesome! Pound it!” He held out his fist, and Castiel bumped his own against it cautiously. Adam laughed again. “Dean, where did you get this guy? Can I get one, too?”

            Dean frowned. “He’s a person, Adam, treat him like one,” he snapped, feeling irrationally angry. _No, Adam, you cannot_ get one _, too_ , Dean thought crossly, scowling at the pair on the sofa. Castiel was arguing very animatedly about the pros and cons of _Star Wars_ vs. _Star Trek_ with his little brother, and Adam’s toes brushed Castiel’s thigh, and Dean wanted to get a ruler and demand that Adam stay at least a foot from his Cas at all times.

            Dean’s thoughts continued in that direction until he heard his name, distantly. He shook his head, blinking. “What?”

            Cas and Adam tried to stifle their laughter. “I said, the popcorn is done,” Adam snickered, clutching his sides.

            Castiel grinned. “Hurry up!” The smaller man yelled excitedly, holding up a DVD case. “We’re going to watch _Ted_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The song Dean is singing to Castiel is Angie by the Rolling Stones, a personal favorite (:  
> And I know, I know, SO much fluff and filler, but I always love a little cute fluffy Destiel (and I’m a little stuck) so I decided to add some little drabbles in.


End file.
